Phoenix of the Moon
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard. [Yamishipping, Casteshipping, Hikarshipping]
1. Chapter 1:Pierce

**Greetings Fair Biscuits! I hath returned without my fair lovely Pippakins. We Rp this story off and on, but I need something to write on my own because I can't write when she wants to write her shit and it's like *screams* so…might as well try my luck out with a brand new pairing! Wowee yeah! So let's get started on the info! **

**1) This is a Yamishipping, Casteshipping, and Hikarishipping story. Yup you are seeing this correctly. I can't believe I'm going to do this shit haha. **

**2) Well, if me saying 'Yamishipping' and 'Casteshipping' didn't give you a clue this will: I'm separating Atem and Yami and Akefia and Bakura in this story. I've separated Atem and Yami before, but not Akefia and Bakura. I'm a bit nervous honestly. *smiles weakly* **

**3) Malik is the YAMI and Marik is the HIKARI I believe y'all will be able to tell that especially since Marik is the one dressed in GIRL clothes. I can't imagine the yami prancing around in a skirt! *starts to picture it and starts laughing hysterically* **

**4) Marik, Malik, Ishizu, and Odion are siblings. Bakura, Akefia, Koranna, Ryou, and Amane are siblings and Kisara is their cousin. Atem, Yami, and Yugi are siblings. **

**Alrighty, I believe we can get started on this bad boy. So…the summary, hmm it's not the best thing in the world, but…I don't want to give TOO much away. So…it's more….symbolic? So have at it guys! I do hope y'all enjoy! Woo! Yamishipping! A;kfa;fkafafaf **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard. **

**_Phoenix of the Moon _**

**Chapter One: Piercing **

[Malik's POV]:

I stare down at the uniform on the dresser in my room. Today is the first day of school in our new home: Domino City, Japan. Ishizu and Odion were able to find work here at a museum, so that is why we are here. Part of the reason… I strip my pajamas off and put on the uniform. Yeah, Marik will definitely not like this. It looks so plain, not that I mind. I don't want anyone to notice me. My twin on the other hand…

"Malik!" Marik squeals barging into my room without knocking.

I turn to face him. "Do you lack manners?" I snap.

Marik's face falls. "Sorry, Malik I just…" he says looking down.

I sigh. "It's fine. Continue."

He looks up, beaming. "How do I look?" he squeals twirling around. He's wearing the girls' school uniform. Yes, that's right. The girls' Marik _hates_ wearing boys' clothing. He said they 'constrict' him and make him look 'ugly'. He constantly gets made fun of for how he dresses and the way he acts. It's sad, but I don't let anyone harm my brother.

I am the main reason we constantly have to switch school. We've lived in Egypt for years, but after I killed our father, Ishizu decided we needed to move, and when she found a promising job here in Domino City for herself and Odion, well, they took that opportunity.

No one in this city knows what I have done to those kids that have messed with my brother. I hope that I won't snap on any of them, but…

"You know, you're lucky that Ishizu was able to get that approved." I say grabbing my bag.

"I would have worn it anyways." Marik snorts. "I look too damn sexy to wear such plain clothes." He wrinkles his nose in disgust at the outfit I'm wearing. "And so do you."

"I don't wear girl clothing, Marik." I say.

"Yes, I know, but you look so plain!" he complains.

"Let's just go." I say heading out of the room and down the stairs. I walk, Marik, of course, skips down them. I can't help but smile at my twin. Sometimes I wished I was like him because if I was then I wouldn't have…

"Good morning Marik, Malik." Ishizu says. Her back is towards us. She's fixing breakfast for us. Marik is a strict vegan. I only eat certain animals and animal products. My sister turns around, setting our food down in front of us. "How are you this morning?"

"Okay," I shrug starting to eat my food.

"Great! I look too sexy to feel bad!" Marik squeals, digging into his food.

Ishizu laughs. "Odion and I won't be home when you get home I'm afraid." She says.

"That's fine." I say. I look around. "Where is Odion anyways?" I ask.

"Getting ready." Ishizu replies. "We work the same hours, so that's a plus. Odion's car is messed up, still." She sighs.

"Just kick it and say: "Bitch, fucking work!"" Marik snorts.

"Marik, watch your mouth." Ishizu says sternly. "And beside, that wouldn't work. We need to take it to a mechanic, but…"

I hate being poor. We have to live in this run down house. It has two stories, but it's falling apart and we can only make the minimum payment for it. We've been here since the summer. Marik constantly goes out so he knows his way around the place. I, on the other hand, don't really care to go out. What is there to do when I'll only get angry and kill someone? It's not worth it.

"You'll get it fixed, Sister." Marik says standing up. "Let's go, Mal!"

"Alright." I say standing up as well.

"Bye, Ishizu! Have fun at the museum!" Marik calls.

"Will do. Bye!" she calls.

Marik and I go outside to the worn out shed where our motorcycles are. Ishizu and Odion saved up quite a bit of money to get them for us for our birthdays. Marik and I get on them. Marik's is red with stars all over them. Mine is just plain purple.

"Want to race?" Marik smirks, revving up his engine.

"Like you could really beat me?" I scoff, doing the same.

"Then let's go!" Marik says as we back out of the shed.

"Ready?" I smirk.

"Of course!" Marik squeals, racing off.

I shake my head, quickly catching up to him. The school is a few miles from our house since we live in the middle of nowhere, which is fine by me because I'm able to race Marik. I love racing him. It's the one thing we have in common because other than what we look like, we are complete opposites.

We finally reach the school parking in our assigned parking spots we had to get before school started. Luckily, they're right next to each other. We get off of them seeing a mob of students flood in.

"You ready?" Marik asks taking off his helmet and putting it away.

"Yeah," I say doing the same. "As ready as I'll ever be. Please try to behave yourself this year."

"Don't I always?" he scoffs skipping down the parking lot.

I rub my eyes, sighing. Why do I even bother?

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I sit at my desk drumming my fingers in boredom. None of my siblings are in my first class, which happens to be math. Oh joy! I'm so excited! Fucking algebra! No one gives a damn what 2y+z/q^2=y+p is! What the hell does that even mean?! Akefia is lucky he's in his last year here. Though, he could have been out of school if he hadn't dropped out last year towards the end of the year. Amane and Ryou are a grade under Kisara and me.

Kisara is my cousin. Her parents died when she was about ten so my parents took her in. She and Amane are really close, which is fine by me. Koranna is in college in Ireland right now. She loves it there. I miss her a lot. She's the only one that really understands me…

Everyone gathers in their seats as the teacher comes in. Whelp, time to learn some lame ass math. Wish me luck. The teacher starts to introduce herself, but is stopped by two people coming in. They're obviously not from here as their skin is way too dark for that. One of them has really spiky sandy blonde hair and the other one…okay, is that a girl or a boy?

"Oh! You two must be the transfer students from Egypt!" the teacher says.

"Umm yeah!" the non-spiky haired one scoffs. "I'm Marik and I have come to grace you all with my sexiness!" he squeals spinning around.

Everyone starts to laugh. What is with this kid?! Why is he dressed in the girl school uniform!

"If you're a boy then why are you dressed in the girls' outfit?!" I hear someone exclaim with a laugh.

"Umm because I feel like it." Marik scoffs.

"You look stupid! If you want to be a girl then get a sex change!"

The other boy growls. "I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut before you piss me off."

"Alright, alright." The teacher says. "Settle down. Marik, Malik, why don't you sit near Bakura?" she asks pointing to me.

Malik shrugs and Marik bounces over to me, sitting behind me. Malik sits in the row next to Marik.

The teacher turns towards the board and writes down different things that I care nothing about. I feel fingers run through my hair. I jolt, turning around.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I hiss.

"Hello, sexy." Marik purrs. "Would you like to come back to my place and fuck me on my kitchen table?"

"_What_?!" I exclaim.

"Marik…" Malik warns.

"I would do so many things to you sexy thing." Marik says reaching to touch my face.

I jerk back. "I don't date girls!" I hiss.

Hurt flashes across Marik's eyes. Malik growls. "I'm not a girl." Marik says.

"The way you're dressed makes me question it." I scoff, turning back around.

"Don't speak that way to my brother." Malik hisses.

"Then tell him to fuck off!" I hiss, glaring at him.

"Marik, leave him alone." Malik says.

"But, Malik he's so sexy! I mean just look at him! I want to take him home and suck-"

"Marik, Malik, Bakura!" the teacher exclaims. "Unless the two of you want to get dentition on the first day I'd suggest you refrain from chitchat until break!"

I turn around in my seat. There are a few problems on the board we have to work on. After a few moments have passed I feel Marik raking his fingers through my hair again. I turn around again.

"What part of 'I don't want to fuck you' do you not comprehend kid?" I spit.

"Aww don't be that way bunny." Marik grins poking one of my spikes. "I'll make you feel good."

"Why don't you get a clue and go bother someone else?" I spit. "You are not attractive at all, and I wouldn't fuck you if my life depended on it!"

I mean damn! What is wrong with this kid! He's so persistent! It's like he doesn't understand the word 'no'! Ugh!

Pain flashes across Marik's face. He looks down. I turn around. He can pout all he wants!

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

That long white hair, piercing red eyes, and gorgeous accent makes me shiver in pleasure. Ra, what I'd give just to taste the boy before me. Sadly, though, he has no interest in me…yet! He's just being stubborn, but just you wait! He hasn't been affected by the Marik charm. I am too sexy to resist!

"Why don't you get a clue and go bother someone else?" Bakura spits. "You are not attractive at all, and I wouldn't fuck you if my life depended on it!"

I look over at Malik who is fuming in rage then down at my blank paper. I can feel tears welding up, but I brush them away. I hate this. All the people I like never like me. I sigh heavily, putting my head down on the desk. I start to write notes. I'm jolted 'awake' by the sound of crashing on the floor. Everyone jumps, screaming when Malik viciously attacks Bakura. Bakura struggles to get Malik off of him, but when Malik's this way…

"Malik!" I shout standing up. "Stop it! It's not worth getting all upset about.

My twin doesn't listen. Everyone surrounds the two either cheering or screaming in terror. Malik's already broken Bakura's nose and Bakura's bruised my brother's jaw quite a bit, but with the rage that Malik is in he doesn't' seem too bothered with the fact. Malik starts to reach for his pocket to pull out his knife. Oh hell no!

"Malik!" I scream tackling him to the ground. Bakura kicks his way free, standing up shakily. Malik twists in my hold, staring up at me in fear. I get off of him and Malik gets up. He turns to Bakura, who tackles him to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Bakura snarls punching Malik in the face. Malik hisses, grabbing a fist full of Bakura's hair and jerking him off, causing him to fall onto the ground. Malik tackles him this time wrapping his fingers around Bakura's throat tightly. Bakura gasps, clawing at Malik's fingers.

"Malik! Stop it!" I exclaim.

Everyone in the class is in an uproar. The teacher is frantically trying to get the administrators down here. Bakura looks like he's going to pass out any second. Malik looks down at Bakura and gets off of him. He rushes out of the room before anyone can stop him. Trust me, when Malik wants to leave he will. Nothing can stop him. I look down at Bakura then at the entrance of the door where all sorts of school official bitches are flooding in shouting at everyone to back up.

"Why can't you just let it go?" I whisper.

XXXXXXXXX

[Malik's POV]:

I go to the back of the school where there is a set of woods. I want to be alone right now. What I almost did…I shiver. Why can't I keep myself under control? I know that Marik can take care of himself, but…

Marik pinned me down to the floor. I hated that. I think that's what really got me honestly. I hate being pinned down, cornered, and trapped. It reminds me of…

I shake it off. I don't want to think about _him_, but it's so hard not to. I constantly hear his voice in my head. I'm so glad I killed him, but for what? I know why I did it. He was harming Marik. He's free from it, but me? No. I'm still haunted by the memory of that bastard. The one that called himself our father.

Marik doesn't understand why I snap the way that I do. He just thinks I'm doing it because I think he's weak. That's not the problem at all. I know he can fight and defend himself, but I don't like when people hurt his feelings. My brother has no confidence at all. It's sad really. He believes he's ugly. He claims that everyone wants me and no one wants him…

"You really need to stay out of my business, Malik." Marik snaps coming up to me. I turn around so I'm facing him.

"And you need to learn how to keep your hands to yourself." I shoot back. "You dig your own grave when you bother people like Bakura."

"I know how to care of myself." Marik spits. "You treat me like I'm some child-"

"You act like a child when you act that way. You can't just tell someone that you want them to fuck you, Marik!" I exclaim.

"I don't see what the big deal is." He scoffs. "I mean he's gorgeous. Of course I'd want him to fuck me."

"That's not the point, Marik!" I snap. "Not everyone-"

"No, it's _no_ one, Malik." He says clenching his fists and glaring at the ground, angry tears blinding his vision. "I don't get it! Do I not look sexy enough? I mean why doesn't he want me?"

I sigh, walking up to him. "You're fine the way you are, Marik." I say.

Marik looks up at me. "Yeah, I mean…I just…"

"How did you get out anyways?" I ask.

"It's break time apparently." He shrugs. "Though, they're looking for you."

"I know."

"You wouldn't have to get in trouble so much if you learnt to control yourself." Marik says.

"That's easy for you to say." I spit bitterly.

"Malik, I-"

"And I'm not the only one that needs to keep in control of themselves." I say brushing past him and heading back to the school. I might as well have my punishment.

XXXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

The first day of school is going quite okay. I rather enjoy school. It took Mama two years to get Bakura and Akefia up this morning. They really hate school. Especially Akefia. He dropped out at the end of last year, but then Mama made him go back by promising him to take him to Egypt so he could go rob one of the tombs.

Koranna and Akefia were born in Egypt. Bakura, Amane, and I were born in England. My mother is Japanese and my father is British, hence why we have our accent. Akefia and Koranna have their Egyptian accent as well. A lot of people find Akefia exotic because he's all muscular and has that deep voice and accent. Everyone just calls me a girl. I hate it, but…

"Well, well," I hear someone say. I turn to see three boys, around Akefia's age, coming towards me. "What do we have here?"

"Go away." I say turning and walking away, but one of the boys blocks my way The other two surround me.

"Go away? I think not! Why don't you give us all your money so we can buy some lunch?" one of them laughs.

"Yeah, we're rather hungry!" another says.

"Somehow I doubt that." I mutter.

The boy behind me grabs a fist full of my hair, yanking my head back. "What was that, little bitch?" he snarls.

"Get off!" I exclaim punching him in the nose. He lets go of me, stumbling backwards while holding his bruised nose.

"Little bitch!" he snarls. "After him!"

The other two boys approach me. I slip between them, but one of them tackles me to the ground, stabbing me in the leg. I gasp in pain. The hell?! They brought knives to school?

"You will die by our hands little bitch." I hear one of them cackle. I turn around so I can kick them better, but they're not there. I blink to see a boy…wait is that a boy dressed in the girls' uniform? I sit up, rubbing my eyes. Yes, the person is definitely a boy. He's kicking the three boys' asses. Wow…I'm sure they weren't expecting that!

"Are you alright?" the boy asks me after the three leave. I'm sure they're running with their tail between their legs. Ha, losers!

"Umm…yeah." I say trying to stand up, but it only brings me pain.

"Don't try to stand up dumbass." The boy scoffs. "You got stabbed."

"Yes, I know." I hiss in pain.

"So what's your name?" he asks.

"Ryou." I reply. "And yours?"

"Madame Marik Sexy-funks the III!" he squeals.

I blink. "Pardon?"

He laughs. "My name is Marik." He says.

"Oh, you're not from around here around you?" I ask.

"Nope!" he replies. "And you're not either judging from that sexy accent of yours."

I blush. "Well, I was born in England, but I've lived here for quite some time." I say.

Marik stands up and helps me to my feet. "Hmm. Well, I've only been here for a few months. Want me to take you to the nurse's office?" he asks.

"Do you even know where that is?" I ask.

"Sure do! I went there earlier to check on Bakura." He says.

"Bakura?" I ask.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Marik asks as he helps me walk to the nurse's office.

"Of course, I do he's my brother." I reply.

"Oh boy." Marik laughs.

"Tell me what happened to him." I demand.

XXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

You know the first day of school has never been quite so interesting before. First, I meet this hot babe that I'd gladly lick chocolate off of. Next, Malik and the gorgeous boy get into a fight where Malik, of course, has to snap like a dumbass because he thinks I'm weak then I find a fight going on in the hallway where three pussy ass boys are hurting another boy. I kicked their asses real quick! One of them was already injured too. Probably because of the boy then I find out the boy's name is Ryou and his brother is Bakura! Squeeeeeee!

We sit in the nurse's office and I tell the person at the desk why we're here. She tells us it'll be a few moments before the nurse can see Ryou as she's tending to Bakura. I sit down beside Ryou who is fidgeting nervously.

"Okay, basically, my brother about choked him to death." I say.

"Why?" Ryou asks.

"Because I like your brother, he got all pissy shit with me, and Malik snapped." I reply.

"Oh…" Ryou says looking at the clock on the wall. "You should probably leave Bakura alone…you know, to avoid such nonsense."

"Listen, Ryou, I get that your brother doesn't want me, but he just hasn't awoken yet. He will learn that I can give him plenty." I smirk.

"I'm sure you can, but Bakura…" he trails off. "He's not really looking for a relationship right now."

"That doesn't matter. He will learn in time to like me." I say crossing my legs.

Ryou sighs.

We sit in silence for a bit.

"So, do you like my skirt?" I smirk.

Ryou looks at me for a moment then turns his head, trying to hide his blush.

Why couldn't Bakura react in a similar way?

**XXXXXXXXX**

**So, did we enjoy my drag queen Marik and my out of control Malik? Y'all haven't seen anything yet. Malik gets MUCH worse. You will learn about his past and what's up with Bakura as the story goes on. Preview for next chappie! Cause I feel like doing that haha: **

**_[Yami's POV]: _**

**_I stare at the picture in my hand they're trembling violently as tears fall onto the picture. Why do I have to torment myself so? I wished I could just erase him from my mind. _**

**_"_****_You will never stop blaming yourself will you?" Atem asks sitting down in the recliner across from me. _**

**_I don't bother to look up. _**

**_He sighs heavily. "Yami, it's not your fault. You did all you could." He says. _**


	2. Chapter 2:Rash

**So y'all must really like this story I've already gotten 4 reviews, 6 followers and...umm...how many favourites? Ah it doesn't matter. So, anyways, I couldn't do my homework today since I went to the eye doctor and all that jazz. Apparently my diabetes is fucking up my eyes a bit, but not too bad so...*shrugs* anyways, I have a lovely chappie for y'all! It's not...long...*sigh* I could have done more, but I wanted to end it where I did so...**

**Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews guys! Really means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard. **

**Chapter Two: Rash **

[Ryou's POV]:

"Ryou King?" the nurse calls through the open door which she is leaning against.

I stand up. Marik does as well. "I guess I'll see you around." I say turning to face him.

"And you'll enjoy every moment too." He grins.

I laugh nervously and turn to head into the office as I do I'm stopped by Bakura coming out. He gives me a look then narrows his eyes.

"Bullies?" he says more of a statement than a question.

I sigh. "What do you think?"

"So what injuries did you get this time?" Bakura asks.

"Well it certainly wasn't as bad as yours considering the fact that you passed out and all." I scoff. "Just a minor stab wound in my right leg."

"So it was from Atem's gang then?" Bakura asks.

"I suppose." I shrug. "I mean I don't know who's in whose gang, Bakura." I say. "All I know is that there were three of them and they attacked me until Marik saved me."

"Marik?" Bakura blinks he turns to face the boy in the skirt leaning against the chairs as if he's going to sit down. "Oh…_you._" He snarls.

"I wouldn't be snarling at me bunny." Marik says_. _"I could have just been an ass and let your brother get stabbed, but you know I'm just not like that."

"Do you think that will get me to like you?" Bakura spits.

Marik shrugs. "No, but it's a start."

I sigh, heading into the nurses office. I sit down on the cushioned table.

"My name is Miho." The woman says. "How are you today?"

"Fine." I reply.

"Let me take a look at that wound." Miho says. I stretch my leg out and she rolls the pants leg up to look at my stab wound. "Hmm. It's not too bad. You're lucky. I'll just have to do some minor stitching and then I'll send you home."

"Oh that's quite alright. You don't have to send me home." I say.

"It wouldn't be wise for you to use this leg, Ryou." Miho says.

"I know, but…"

"You should be healthy enough to come in at the end of the week if you don't put too much strain on your leg." Miho says. "Now then, are you ready for the stitching?"

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

One minute I'm kicking some ass and the next I'm waking up at the fucking nurse's office like a pussy! The nurse whose name is apparently Mako, Miho I don't give a damn informed me that I passed out from lack of oxygen. Wow Bakura, way to go! You sure showed the spiky haired Egyptian bitch whose boss!

When I walked out of Miho's office my brother, Ryou, was there waiting to go in. Yet, another time where he gets attacked by some fools from Atem's gang. I'm sure Akefia will kick their ass tonight. I wished he'd just kill them and be done with it. They're nothing but fools, but…

I shake it off. I can't think about him right now.

"Thinking of me?" Marik smirks.

"No, not really." I say.

Why did it have to be _him_ that helped my little brother out? I mean it could have been the fucking janitor for all I cared, but _Marik_?! We walk out of the office and down the hall. Next class should be starting soon, but of course, I have to make a lovely trip to the principal's office.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" I ask not bothering to look back. From the sound of his boots hitting the floor I can tell he's skipping. Why the hell does he have to skip? Can you get any gayer?

"My brother is in this direction thank you very much, but I also wanted to get a nice view of your ass not that those hideous clothes do you justice. I'd prefer you to walk around naked so I can admire your gorgeous moonlight skin." Marik says.

I stop, a flood of kids go around us nearly running into me. I glare at them they know better than to fuck with me. I turn around. "What's your game?" I ask.

Marik arches a brow. "Pardon?"

"Why are you bothering me when I have clearly stated I have no interest in you?" I snap.

"Umm because I am Madame Marik Sexy-funks the III and I don't give up." Marik scoffs.

"Okay, well you can keep your dream alive about me fucking you." I say turning around and heading to my destination. "I've told you, I don't fuck girls."

"You'll like me one day, Bakura!" Marik calls.

"Whatever you say!" I shout.

I head to the principal's office and take a seat in the 'waiting room' where the spiky haired bitch is sitting. His arms are crossed over his chest and he seems to be glaring at the clock on the wall.

There's so much anger surrounding him. I mean I get that he's angry that I made fun of his brother and all, but it seems deeper.

My mother is a psychologist. She has trained my siblings and I to look out for certain things. I can clearly see that Malik is definitely angry about something. I probably set him off too much when I made that comment about Marik. Maybe that was a bit much, but damn! He was getting on my nerves!

"So, they give you your lovely punishment yet?" I scoff.

"They haven't called me back yet. I've been here for about fifteen minutes and I'm growing rather bored." Malik replies.

"That's this school for you. A piece of shit." I say.

"Hmm."

"Are you still pissed off about what I said to Marik?" I ask.

"No." Malik replies. "I think I got my anger out about that quite enough."

"So what's your deal?" I ask.

Malik doesn't reply. I wasn't expecting him to. This is going to be such a lovely school year!

XXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I stare at the picture in my hand they're trembling violently as tears fall onto the picture. Why do I have to torment myself so? I wished I could just erase him from my mind.

"You will never stop blaming yourself will you?" Atem asks sitting down in the recliner across from me.

I don't bother to look up.

He sighs heavily. "Yami, it's not your fault. You did all you could." He says.

How can he say that? If only I didn't…

Atem snatches the picture out of my hand suddenly.

"Go out with Yugi tonight. He wants to go to that new bookstore that just opened up across town." Atem says.

"I don't feel like it." I mutter.

"Too bad." Atem snaps. "You sitting in this house moping about isn't going to change a damn thing, Yami."

"And neither is getting out." I spit.

"Maybe so, but it can get your mind off of things." Atem says. He sighs. "Listen, Yami, I know it hurts, but he wouldn't want you to live this way. It's been two years now. You're killing yourself by feeling the guilt you do. It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself for his death."

I don't say anything for a while. "Can I have the picture back?"

"Will you go out with Yugi tonight?" he asks.

I sigh.

"Yami-"

"Fine, fine." I growl, standing up. "Just give me the picture."

Atem hands it to me. "I do have to admit that is a great picture of the two of you." He says.

"Thanks." I mutter.

"You'll never forget him, but you will find someone to love." Atem says placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I look down at the picture in my hand. How can he say that? How can I love anyone else? I feel like I'll betray him if I fall in love again. The pain, it hurts too much.

I shake my head and look up. "Do you have a fight with Akefia's gang today?" I ask.

"You know I do." Atem smirks.

"Why don't you just tell him you like him?" I sigh.

"And ruin the fun?" Atem scoffs. "I think not."

I smile a bit. "You're hopeless, Temmy."

Atem laughs loudly. "But you love me all the same, Yam-Yam." He grins, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I pull away from him. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"And I told you to stop being Mr. Sourpuss, but do we listen? Nope!" Atem says.

I sigh. "Atem-"

He walks towards the door and grabs his jacket. "I'll see you later tonight. I have me a thief to harass!" he laughs as he closes the door.

I shake my head, sitting down. I stare at the picture.

"Why?" I whisper tracing the gorgeous face of my lover. I was such a fool back then. If only…

"Hey, Yami." Yugi says bouncing down the stairs. He jumps over the back of the couch and plops down beside of me. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Yugi." I say, smiling weakly.

Yugi looks at the picture in my hand. "I'm really sorry, Yami."

"It's alright, Yugi." I mutter.

"It's not your fault though-"

"Yugi, everyone knows it is. I'm the one that was speeding." I say.

"That may be, but it was an accident. He wouldn't blame you for that." Yugi says.

"I know." I mutter.

"So, are you going to go to the bookstore with me like you told Temmy you would?" Yugi asks.

"I guess." I sigh.

Yugi stands up. "Perhaps it'll have some great books for us to read." He says. "Or your future boyfriend." He smirks.

I stand as well. "Can you lay off that?" I sigh.

"Not until you stop being a dumbass and let go." Yugi says.

XXXXXXXX

[Malik's POV]:

They didn't give me too bad of a punishment. I just have dentition for two weeks. Bakura has it for a week since he was more 'injured' than I was. I must admit, he is quite the fighter. Perhaps I did go a bit too far causing him to pass out like that, but maybe next time he'll learn to not cross me. When I mean to leave my brother alone that's what I mean.

I'm sitting at a table at the apparent new book store that just opened here in town a few days ago. There are quite a lot of people here, but they're on the other side of the building where all the bookshelves are located. The part I'm in is in the very back where people come to read. Not many people come back here, which is fine by me.

One would think that I would hate to read because my father forced Marik and I to read ancient scriptures, but I actually enjoy it. Pretending that I'm apart of another world puts my mind at ease even if it's just for a moment.

"May I sit here?" I hear someone say.

I jump slightly and look up.

"Umm...sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The boy says.

"It's fine." I reply.

He nods and takes the seat in front of me, putting three books on the table. I look at the books he's picked out to read then return to my own book.

"What are you reading?" he asks.

"Not sure." I reply. "I'm just skimming mostly."

"Ah." He says. "My name is Yami, what's yours?" he asks.

"Malik." I reply simply.

"Oh so you're the new transfer student then?" Yami asks.

"Marik and I are, yes." I say flipping a page in my book.

"Marik is your-"

"Twin."

"I wished I had a twin sometimes. People claim that Atem and I look alike though he's two years older than I am though." Yami laughs. "Plus, I think it's easy to tell us apart personality wise. So what about you and your brother?" he asks.

"What about us?" I ask not bothering to look up.

"Are you identical twins?" Yami asks.

"Yes."

"But complete opposites." Yami says.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I reply closing the book and setting it to the side.

"Do you find that book interesting?" he asks.

I look at it. I did, but…

"I think it's a great book." He says.

I look up at him.

"I've read it before. It was at the library. I'm glad they brought it here. You should get it. I think you'll enjoy it." He says.

"I'm not buying anything." I mutter. How can I when I don't have the money to? It sucks. I'd like to get some of these books, but…

"Oh." Yami says. "Umm…I could get it for you."

"What?" I blink.

"Yeah. I'll buy it for you if you really want it." Yami says standing up.

"You don't have to-"

Yami waves me off. "Nonsense. I'll get it for you." He says, smiling but the smile…it's not a real smile. He grabs the book and hurries off to pay for it. I sigh. Guess I'll owe him some money. "Here you are." He says handing the book back to me. "All paid for."

"It'll be a while before I can pay you." I mutter.

"Pardon?" Yami asks.

"I can't pay you right now." I repeat.

"Did I say I wanted you to pay me?" Yami asks.

"No, but"-

Yami sits down in front of me. "I just like doing things for people less fortunate than I am." He says. "Books are amazing and everyone should have some to read."

I smile a bit. "I like books a lot."

"I do too. My favourites are fantasy, action, and adventure." Yami says.

"Well, they definitely appealed to me in here as well." I say grabbing the second book on my stack. I turn it over and read the back. "Okay, yeah, that sounds lame." I scoff.

"Let me see." Yami says and I give it to him. "Is there a reason you picked this out?"

"It had a nice cover." I shrug.

"You can't always judge a book by its cover." Yami says.

I look up at him. Our eyes meet.

'Don't I know that all too well?'

XXXXXXXXX

[Akefia's POV]:

I walk out of the jewelry store with a nice gold bracelet with some rubies decorating its loveliness. Ah how I love to steal from the jewelry store. It's almost as fun as the tombs back in Egypt!

Why do I steal? Hmm you know I never really thought about that honestly. Bakura steals with me from time to time, but he's not into it like I am. Hell, I even have my own gang. Of course, Atem has to come and fuck things up for me. He calls my gang and me pests. Ha! He's the one that's a pest! Fucking sunset hair!

Today, I'm not with my gang. I don't really feel like being around them honestly. Half the time I just want to punch them in the face. They think they're so high and mighty and that we're stealing because we have nothing better to do. Oh if only they knew it's all just a game.

"What did you steal today, Akefia?" Atem asks sitting on the hood of his car.

"Oh you mean this?" I smirk taking the bracelet out of my pocket and dangling it in the air back and forth.

"Put it back. You know you're well off." Atem snaps.

"That's true I am, but I don't steal things for myself I'll have you know." I say.

"So then…?"

"It's just to piss you off." I laugh.

Atem growls. "You are annoying, you know that?"

"Ahh don't that way, Temmy!"

"Don't call me that, Thief."

"That's Thief King to you." I snap. "Where's your pathetic gang?"

"Why are we even in a gang?" Atem asks.

"Because we have no life?" I scoff.

"I have a life. You're the one that doesn't." Atem says.

"More of the fact that you don't want to deal with your brother's moping actually." I say.

"Watch it." Atem warns.

"Relax will you? Like I don't know how that is? My brother is an idiot too." I scoff.

"And you never did say thank you for me getting rid of that idiot ex of his." Atem snaps.

"Do I ever say thank you to your punk ass?" I ask tossing the bracelet to Atem.

He catches it with ease, staring at it. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he asks.

"Shove it up your ass for all I care." I snap starting to leave.

"I'd like to shove myself in you." He smirks.

I laugh as I walk by him. "You're so full of yourself."

"Isn't that why they call me 'Pharaoh'?" he smirks.

"I believe your chair is no longer golden." I say.

"Yours definitely won't be if you don't watch out for that stupid gang of yours, Akefia." Atem says, suddenly getting serious.

I stop turning around to face him. "My gang is none of your concern."

"Oh forgive me your majesty. I had no idea you were that stupid." Atem says. "Shall I speak more slowly next time?"

"Watch it." I snarl.

"Look," Atem says jumping off the hood of his car, "the only thing I'm going to 'watch' is my own ass and my brothers', okay? The members in my gang are my friends, yours"-

"Are greedy fools, yes, I know that." I scoff waving him off.

"And you keep them around because…?" Atem presses.

"That's my business." I say turning around and heading off. "See you in school, Pharaoh!" I laugh.

"You're coming for our fight tonight right, Thief King?!" Atem shouts.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

I head down the alleyways. My gang is probably there by now. Why I'm in a gang I'm not sure. It gives me something to do and it gets my mind off things from my past. Atem was right in saying that I'm rich, but that's not why I steal. There's so much more to it. So much more.

I get to my hideout and look around. It's quiet. Too quiet. Alright what's going on here? I start to open my mouth to call them, but suddenly I feel someone jump on my back. I growl, throwing them off of me by backing up against the wall and slamming them against it. Said person groans in pain. I spin around to face them.

"The fuck are you doing?!" I hiss. My eyes widen. It's one of my fucking gang members!

"We're tired of listening to you." Toro spits.

"Yeah! You don't even keep what you steal, Akefia!" Akemi snaps.

"I'm not a greedy fool like you are, Akemi." I snap.

"So what's the point in stealing then?" Jiro asks.

"To rile Atem up." Toro scoffs.

"Fool, I was stealing long before I met him!" I spit.

"I think we should fight to see who the new leader will be." Akemi smirks.

"Oh? So you fools want to take me on too?" I smirk, drawing my knife. "It's such a shame you turned on the one that protects you."

"We grow bored of your stupidity. Your brother gets in our way." Jiro snaps.

I narrow my eyes. "Bakura hasn't been around you in a long time, Jiro."

"Who ever said I was talking about Bakura?" he scoffs.

"I fucked Bakura last night." Akemi laughs.

I shake in rage. "What was that, Akemi?"

He smirks. "You heard me. Actually, Jiro and I-"

I tackle him to the ground, stabbing him in the side. "Fucker!" I hiss.

Akemi withdraws his own knife and stabs me in the arm. I hiss in pain as I stand up grabbing him by the throat and throwing him into Jiro. Jiro snarls and throws him into me making me stumble back into Toro. Toro grabs me, putting a choke hold on me. I grab a fist full of his hair and flip him over me.

"You fools should have learnt to never betray me." I say.

"It's too bad you're too stupid to see what's really going on." A voice smirks.

I look down the alleyway. "_You_!" I snarl.

Duke grins widely walking out of the shadows. He snaps his fingers and what seems like a billion people come towards me. Like that'd stop me? I smirk. I love a challenge. I fight them left and right, but these bitches just keep getting up. They tackle me to the ground and tie my ankles and wrists up. Duke straddles me looking down into my eyes. "I've already caused the demise of one fool I think I'll add another to my list." He smirks pulling out his knife. He presses the tip of the blade right under my right eye. "Are you ready to play?"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Haha! Okay, so maybe I should explain things. The 'gangs' that Akefia and Atem lead aren't really gangs persay. More like they like to fight each other and they have these groups that 'follow' them and as you can see that Akefia's has turned on him. Also, I do hope I'm doing okay with separating Akefia and Bakura they are similar, but as time goes on you will notice quite a difference between them. **

**Who is Yami's love? Ah...do y'all wanna take a guess? *Smirk* Also, I do hope I did well with Malik and Yami. It wasn't much, but hey...it was something and trust me they'll be meeting more as time goes on. Oh and did y'all like Duke being a bad guy? Hmm you'll have to get used to that I'm afraid. He'll be coming in quite a bit. He's pretty important to the plot after all, which none of y'all even know about haha! **

**And now to the preview! **

_**[Malik's POV]: **_

_**"So you kicked Bakura's ass huh?" Akefia half coughs, half laughs. **_

_**"Shouldn't you be resting not wanting to chat with me?" I ask. **_

_**"I wanted to show you my gratitude and wish you a quick recovery." Akefia says. **_

_**"Somehow I doubt you're one for charity." I say. **_

_**"Nope, not really!" Akefia grins. **_

_**'Then what is your game?" I ask. **_

_**"Tomb robbing!" Akefia says. **_

_**I blink. "Umm..." **_

_**"What? You've never robbed a tomb before? You're Egyptian, no?" Akefia asks. **_

_**"Obviously." **_

_**"Ah I get it. You're one of those 'I'm going to slaughter your bitch ass for pissing me off types.'" he chuckles. "Nice to know I'm not on the list of your demise." **_

_**"No one is on my list of demise!" I hiss, clenching my fists. **_


	3. Chapter 3:Hissed

**Greetings Fair Biscuits! I hath returned with a rather lengthy chappie! Updates will be random! Sorry, I write when I'm inspired/feel like it/can. So yeah that's just life for ya! Anyways, I do hope y'all enjoy this epicness! I apologize in advance for Ryou's and Malik's...umm...horrible character. I don't take those characters, so it's a bit difficult, but I manage...I think *nervous laugh* Onwards! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard. **

**Chapter Three: Hissed **

[Yugi's POV]:

Yami and I enter the bookstore. It's such a nice place! There's places to read and book shelves full of books! They're all in alphabetical order and everything! I just love books! My favourites are those murdering mystery books! I mean I know that's weird for me to say, but I love finding out who killed who! Don't you? Well, if you don't then you're weird!

I notice Ryou sitting at a table reading. I smirk, sneaking up behind him, and I wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel him freeze as I brush his hair back and whisper huskily in his ear, "Hey baby."

Ryou laughs, a blush apparently on his face when he turns his head so he can see me. "Well, hello to you too." He says.

I give him a quick kiss on the lips and sit down beside of him. "How long have you been here?" I ask.

"A few hours actually." He chuckles. "I've already finished this book." He says grabbing a book from the stack and waving it in the air.

"Ah," I say. "Was it any good?"

He hands it to me. "Read it and find out."

I take it and place it to the side. I look down for a moment "Your car wasn't outside."

"Kisara dropped me off." Is the reply.

"Why didn't you drive?" I ask. "Car messed up?"

"No, I was injured in battle today and Mama said I can't drive or walk too much, so I told her I'm fine with that as long as I can come to the bookstore for a while today." Ryou replies.

"Injured? What happened?" I ask. "Well, I can't blame them for that really, but I can always take you home if you wish."

"No, that's alright, Yugi." My lover says, smiling sheepishly. He sighs turning a page in the book then marking it with the bookmark sitting on the table in front of said book. "And what do you think?"

"I'm sorry." I say reaching out and intertwining our fingers together. "I wished people would leave you alone."

He squeezes my hand. "I do too, but I didn't get injured too badly, and someone helped me…"he trails off looking away to hide the blush on his face.

I blink for a second then compose myself. "Oh? Who?" I ask.

Ryou looks at me again, the blush from his face mostly gone just a hint of pink colouring his beautiful moonlight skin. "His name is Marik Ishtar. He's one of the new students. He's from Egypt." He replies.

"_He_ saved you! But I heard that he almost strang-"

"You're thinking of Malik." Ryou interrupts.

"Huh?"

"Marik has a twin named Malik. Marik is the one that dresses in girl clothes," Ryou says the blush getting slightly darker, "Malik is the one that got in a fight with my brother."

"Ah." I say, nodding. "But why would he attack Bakura?"

"Apparently, Marik was hitting on Bakura, and you know how my brother is." Ryou sighs. "So, Bakura was being rude and Malik snapped."

"He must have really pissed Malik off in order for him to nearly strangle him." I say.

"Yeah," Ryou says, "it's really sad too. I have a class with him he seems so…sad…"

"Yeah, he does." I say. "So, it was Marik that saved you?"

"Yeah, looking at him you wouldn't think he could fight, but..." Ryou says.

"I want to meet him." I say. "Does he _seriously_ wear girl clothes?" I ask.

"Oh yeah." Ryou laughs.

"Is he…"

"Hot?" Ryou smirks. "Yes, but definitely not as hot as I am."

"I think you're hanging around Akefia too much." I laugh, shaking my head.

"How so?" Ryou asks.

"Because you have it all wrong! I'm the one that's the hottest out of all of us!" I smirk.

Ryou chuckles, shaking his head. "You're crazy, Yugi."

"And you love me just the way I am!" I grin.

"Very much so."

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I look at the boy before me. I've been talking to him for quite some time. There's just something about him that draws me in, but I'm not sure what. I definitely cannot be falling for him. I'm not the type to believe in love at first sight…not anymore at least.

His name is Malik Ishtar. He's from Egypt! Grandpa goes to Egypt a lot and brings back all sorts of things. I love hearing his tales. He goes on adventures with Rebecca Hawkin's grandfather, Arthur Hawkins. She comes to Domino City during the summer months as she lives in America, but when she does… she's all over me. It's quite annoying really especially since I don't like her that way.

Azizi King, Ryou's father, used to go on the expeditions with them as well, but apparently he died. I'm unsure of all the details as Grandpa wouldn't tell any of us, but...I do know that Akefia and their older sister Koranna were born in Egypt as Nalori, their mother, liked to go on the adventures sometimes too. I believe Ryou said they actually lived there for a few years, exploring and then Nalori had Koranna and two years later had Akefia.

Akefia is the same age Atem is, I believe Bakura is the same age I am though I've never really _talked_ to Bakura. I never saw a desire to honestly. He's always either getting in fights with someone or just staring out the window. It's really sad. I know how it feels to be in pain, so I leave him alone because I would want him to do the same for me.

"You have really pretty eyes." I comment.

Malik looks up from his book. "Hmm?"

A blush a bit. I was kind of hoping he'd keep his eyes off of me. I clear my throat. "I said you have pretty eyes." I repeat.

"Umm…thanks." He says returning to his book.

Silence fills the air.

"Were you going to read?" he asks.

"Umm…yeah…" I laugh nervously.

He looks up at me and stands up. "Thanks for the book." He says.

"Where are you going?" I ask before I can stop myself.

He gives me an inquiringly look. "Home?" he says.

I don't say anything and he walks passed me and out the door with the book I just bought in his hand.

'I need help' I think to myself.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Malik's POV]:

That was extremely awkward, but it wasn't an uncomfortable awkwardness nor a panic one that I often times get. It was…I'm not sure how to describe it. I guess that's why I didn't go off of the kid for sitting in front of me. He sure did have some strange looking hair. It was almost laughable. Who has hair like that?!

I put the book he bought me in the compartment of my motorcycle. I'm already halfway through reading it as I am a fast reader. I had to be since…I shake my head. Dammit why does _everything_ remind me of that bastard?! I get on said motorcycle and start to head home.

As I head home, I feel that something isn't right. I can smell blood. A _lot_ of blood. Snarling, I turn my motorcycle and head to the direction of the scent. I park it at the start of an alleyway. The people there don't realize I'm there.

"It's time to play," I hear a voice smirk.

"Get off of me, fucker!" the other voice says. It's deep and has an accent much like mine. Another Egyptian in this town?

"I don't think so!" another voice laughs.

Most people wouldn't be able to see what was going on, but I could. Flashes of my past flash before my eyes and before I know what I'm doing, I take my knife out of my pocket and lunge forwards. I can barely hear the screams and pleads for help as I cut them down one by one. All I can see before me is my father. I can hear him laughing at me as the blood pools on the ground, taunting me and calling me weak.

"I'm not weak!" I hiss at him.

"P-please!" I think I hear a trembling voice beg.

_"Such a weak boy! You're nothing!" _

I snarl stabbing him in the throat again and again. Blood sprays in my face, but I keep going. All the bodies, one by one. My mind goes blank for a second then clears. I see all the dead bodies, brutally murdered. Shit! I stand up shakily and turn to the boy lying on the ground. He's bound and has a rather large cut across his face. It looks fresh. I curl my lips in disgust when I see that his pants are undone. Fucking idiots!

I walk over to the boy. I can't just leave him out here. I don't know him, and I'm not one for charity, but I start to pick him up nonetheless as soon as I get him off the ground I feel a sharp pain hit my back. I gasp, dropping the boy on the ground. He groans in pain, but doesn't wake up. I turn to see a boy, about my age, holding a bloody knife. He's a rather bulky individual and has black, greasy hair. Rage, once again, takes hold of me and I tackle him to the ground, stabbing him mercilessly over and over again.

"P-please!" he cries out.

I silence his pleading with a slit to the throat then drop the worm. I hiss as I stand. He got me good with that fucking stab wound! Dammit! I slowly make my way over to the bound boy, cutting the bindings and fixing up his pants I lift him into my arms. He's rather heavy due to the fact he's so muscular, but I manage nonetheless.

"Sometimes I wished I had a car." I mutter to myself as I settle the unconscious boy on my motorcycle then get behind him. I hold him with one hand and drive with the other. I _could_ call for help, but that's just not in me. No doubt the police are going to go crazy about what happened. I close my eyes for a moment. I'll have to explain what happened, I just hope they'll believe me. I know I went too far, but I can't help it. Something always triggers inside of me. It's…shameful…it's disgusting…it's…

I pull into the parking lot of the hospital. I know where most places are here because Ishizu made Marik and I go out and 'explore' the place. I hated it, but Marik was squealing in joy. No, I don't hate spending time with Marik, I hate being out. I walk into the hospital, panting a bit from the movement and exhaustion I'm in. The woman behind the counter looks up, her eyes widening in horror. She quickly dials a number and soon two stretchers are being rolled out by some nurses.

"Put Akefia on this one," a woman with long black hair tells the nurses.

"So your name is Akefia, huh?" I mutter as they take the boy from my arms and place him on the stretcher and rush him to the back.

The black haired nurse turns to me. "Get on." She commands.

"I'm not-"

"Look, I can clearly see that you have been stabbed so on you go!" she says.

I sigh looking down the hall. I'll be no good to anyone with an injured back. "Fine," I grit.

XXXXXXX

[Kisara's POV]:

"Has anyone heard from Akefia?" I ask as I type furiously at my laptop. Akefia and Atem always get in these 'friendly fights' almost every day, but Akefia's usually back around this time. It's really late. They do injure each other quite a bit, but they stopped putting each other in the hospital a long time ago.

I know that my cousin loves Atem and Atem loves him. They practically grew up together as Atem went to Egypt with his grandpa on several occasions, but Akefia stopped going after Uncle Azizi died, and Atem from what I heard, also stopped going on the trips because Akefia wasn't there.

"No," Bakura says flipping through the channels of the TV in boredom.

"I'm sure he'll come home soon," Ryou assures us, though it's more like he's trying to assure himself.

"Ry, you are horrible at comforting us," his twin, Amane, giggles popping up the leg of the recliner and fixing the blanket so it was covering her legs. "Dammit, Bakura, I wanted to watch that!"

"Well sorry we all can be like you, Ama." Ryou says.

Amane sticks her tongue out at Ryou.

"Too bad, it was gay." Bakura says still flipping through the channels.

"But it's my"-Amane starts, but is cut off by Bakura's phone ringing.

He growls throwing the remote down and answering it. His eyes widen. "**What**?!" he exclaims jumping up.

"Ow," the rest of us hiss. He hangs up.

"Get in the car dumbasses!" Bakura demands.

"What's going on, Kura?" Ryou asks.

"It's Akefia." Bakura says. "He's in the hospital."

XXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I swear to all the-wait, okay I can't exactly swear on something that _doesn't_ exist. Okay, I swear to _air_ that when I find the person that hurt my brother I will slaughter their pathetic ass! We've been here for several hours. Apparently, someone cut up his face pretty bad and the person who brought him here was also injured. I wonder who that was. Well, whomever it was, I'm going to thank them. I'm not one to do such things, but…

"We should call, Mama." Amane says pulling out her phone.

"She's at work." I say.

"And?" Amane scoffs. "She'll be alright."

I sigh. I know she needs to know about Akefia, but I don't really like bothering her about things that I think we can handle. "Then go ahead and call her if it will ease your mind."

"She has the right to know, Kura." Ryou points out.

"I know that!" I snap.

"I-"

I stand up and walk outside. I need some time to think. This is too much. It's only the first fucking day of school and we're already getting injured!

XXXXXXXX

[Nalori's POV]:

"How are you feeling today?" I ask my client, Joan, as we take a seat in my office.

"A bit tired, admittedly, Ms. King." She replies, rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Are you ever going to stop with the formalities?" I sigh.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay," I say with a smile.

She smiles back. "I found someone."

"Oh?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's a lot better than Josh was. He's so"_

She's cut off by my phone ringing. Normally, I wouldn't answer it in a session, but I have my children's and niece's number programmed to specific ring tones. They never call me during a session, so this must be important. I pick up the phone and answer it.

"What is it, Amane?" I ask.

_"Mama! Come to the hospital, quickly!" my youngest daughter exclaims frantically on the phone. _

"Why? What happened?" I ask standing up. I feel my heart pounding in my chest and my hand gripping the cellphone against my ear. I can see Joan's eyes widen in fear and concern.

_"It's Akefia! He got attacked!" Amane says. _

"I'll be right there." I say then hang up, putting my phone away. I look at Joan apologetically. "I'm really sorry, but I have"-

"It's okay, Ms. King," Joan says standing up and slinging her purse over her shoulder, "I just hope he'll be alright."

"Thank you. We'll reschedule when I can, okay?" I say.

"That's no problem." Joan says.

I nod and we both leave the room. I frantically get to my car and drive to the hospital. Everyone is in the waiting room save for Bakura, who was outside sitting on the curb near the smoking ramp.

"Have you heard anything?" I ask as I enter the room.

"Just that he has a pretty nasty cut on the right side of his face below his eye and the boy who brought him here was stabbed in the back." Kisara replies.

"Oh my," I say shaking my head and sitting down between my two youngest children, "have they told you anything about this boy? Who he is-?"

"No," Ryou sighs, shaking his head. "They said because we're not family that we can't know such information."

I growl, standing up. I walk over to the counter. "Excuse me," I say.

"Yes?" the blond behind the counter asks. Definitely an American. I can tell by her accent. She has one of those 'southern' accents.

"My name is Nalori King, my son Akefia, is in the ICU right now I'm wondering"-

"He's still in surgery, Ms. King," the nurse, whose name tag says 'Rachel' says, "I will let you know when you can"-

"I already _know_ I can't see Akefia!" I snap. "I was talking about the boy that brought him here. I want to see him."

"Ms. King, with all due respect, I can't allow that to happen. You are not his family; therefore, I can't allow you to"-

"Actually, you can." I hear a voice say. I turn around my eyes widening. There's a boy, clearly Egyptian from his accent, skin tone, and jewelry dressed in a dark purple belly shirt that has a giraffe on the front, a mini jean skirt, and open-toed heels with the straps crossing against his legs. He has khol under his eyes, purple eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss.

The boy sways his hips as he makes his way to the counter. "So tell me where my brother is, Rachel!" he snaps.

"And who are you?" Rachel asks.

The boy sighs melodramatically, "Don't you know who I am?" he scoffs. "I'm famous."

"Excuse me?" Rachel blinks.

The boy sighs again. "I'm Marik Sexy-Funks Ishtar the III! The sexiest babe in the world!" he smirks.

**XXXXXXXX**

[Marik's POV]:

I drive my motorcycle through the town. It's about 12:00M, and I was going to pick up some yummy food for myself before I went home. After all, my curfew is in about an hour. I love going out. It feels amazing to go to the clubs and dance. Nothing like getting all dolled up to have some fun. Everyone loves me at the club. My favourite club is owned by Seto Kaiba. It's called 'Rawrr' and it is FaBUlous!

Kaiba co-owns the place with his younger brother, Mokuba. Mokuba, apparently is the DJ there and they make pretty good profit. Mai Valentine is the main singer there, and then there are dancers and bartenders galore. Of course, it's hard to tell when Mai will show up because she also travels a lot with as she is a model. She's a lot of fun! I love her to death! Mai claims I should become one of 'Rawrr' s dancers, but I'm not so sure. It's one thing to go to the clubs and have fun, but then I'd have to work. I mean I'd get paid, which would be good, but...

As I near the hospital, which I have to past in order to get home, I notice a familiar motorcycle parked there. My eyes widen and I pull in, parking it beside my brother's. I get off and see slightly tan woman with long white hair speaking with the woman behind the counter. I walk over to them. It is show time baby!

"Actually, you can." I say. The woman, whose back is turned to me, turns so she's facing me. The woman behind the counter looks up. I allow them to stare at my gloriousness for a bit before I walk over to them, making sure that all eyes are on me.

"So tell me where my brother is, Rachel!" I snap.

"And who are you?" Rachel asks.

I sigh melodramatically, "Don't you know who I am?"I scoff. "I'm famous."

"Excuse me?" Rachel blinks.

"I'm Marik Sexy-Funks Ishtar the III! The sexiest babe in the world!" I smirk.

The white haired woman burst into laughter. "Aren't you the cutest thing?!"

"No, Mama, he's a pain in the ass!" I hear that gorgeous voice of Bakura penetrate my soul. I shiver and turn to him.

"Hello, Bunny! I didn't know you were here!" I squeal.

"You two know each other?" the woman asks.

"Yes, Mama," Bakura sighs, "his name is Marik and he is annoying."

"Don't that way, Bunny." I pout.

"How did the two of you not know each other were here anyways?" Kisara asks. I know Kisara because she's in one of my classes. Stupid ass gym. Hate gym, messes up my outfit and they make me wear shorts! Ugh!

"Bunny wasn't outside when I came in." I reply.

"I saw you and decided to get my knife." Bakura says.

"Bakura!" his mother exclaims.

"What?"

"Enough! We're going to go see Malik, so behave!" she says.

He grits his teeth, "Fine."

She turns to me. "My name is Nalori King, and I'm all of these little munchkin's mommy, but not Kisara, she's my niece." She says.

"I am not a munchkin!" the white haired girl protests as she walks over to us.

"Yeah, sure you're not, Amane." Ryou smirks, which earns him a slap in the back of the head.

"If you two don't behave"-

I laugh, "You guys are awesome!"

"Let's go before I lose my patience." Bakura snaps.

After getting the room number from Rachel, we make our way up to the floor my brother is on. I would call Ishizu and Odion, but they're asleep as they have to work really early in the morning. It sucks, but nothing you can do really. We walk in. I can feel tears prick at my eyelashes as we do. My brother…he's…

I walk up to him. I can feel that the others have stopped. I reach out and touch his face. He's hooked to so many machines and is bandaged up. "Malik," I whisper.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Marik." Nalori says putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I don't bother to turn around or acknowledge her. I just stare down at my lifeless brother. I know the pain behind those piercing eyes of his. I hate that I can't help him. Sometimes I think I act the way I do just so he can feel a bit better. He blames himself for our mother's death and the failure of our father. The silence is sickening to me. I hate it. I didn't get all dolled up just to see my brother lying in the hospital bed! I brush his hair away from his face. I smirk at his ridiculous spiky hair.

"Malik," I whisper. "Please."

I can feel someone beside of me. I look up to see that instead of Nalori, it's Bakura. My eyes widen as he just stares at my brother. I don't know what kind of stare that is, but it's…intriguing to say the least. He turns to me.

"Tell your brother that when he gets well I plan to kick his ass. He's not going to die before I defeat him." Bakura says then brushes passed me and leaves the room.

I blink staring at the space that Bakura was. Ryou, Amane, and Kisara walk up to me. Nalori is standing on the other side looking at Malik, tears pricking her eyelashes. Ryou, Kisara, and Amane look at Malik sadly then turn to me.

"I'm really sorry, Marik." Ryou says looking down. "I hope he gets better."

"Thanks," I mutter looking at my twin again.

"I know he can get through this." Kisara says. "I have two classes with him, he's really smart and strong."

"Yeah, he is." I say.

"Do you think he knows who hurt Akefia or who stabbed him?" Amane asks.

"That's questionable, Amane, and I'd rather both of them be healed before we get anyone involved with this." Nalori says.

Amane looks at her mother and gives her a nod.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A nurse with long black hair opens the door. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to check on Malik, and I have brought some news. Oh, forgive me for my rudeness, my name is Anna." She says as she enters the room and closes the door.

"Which is?" Amane presses.

"Akefia is out of surgery. You can see him if you wish." Anna says.

"Thank you so much, Miss. Anna." Nalori says.

"Please, call me Anna." The nurse says with a smile.

Nalori smiles and looks at me. "If you and your family need anything, Marik, please don't hesitate to call me." She says walking up to me and handing me a card. I stare at it.

**_Nalori King professional counselor PH.D_**

**_Millennium Counseling _**

**_2354 N. Domino Ave, Domino City, Japan. 63985_**

**_(569) 659-9636 (office) _**

**_(569) 988-6355 (cell) _**

**_(569) 659-3256 (fax) _**

**_Email: queenofthekings _**

I look up at her and nod, giving her a small smile. She smiles back and then turns to her children. They nod to me and leave. I pick take my little black purse off of my shoulder and retrieve my wallet. It's a purple clip wallet that has a giraffe on it!

O-M-R guys, like, y'all just don't understand! Giraffes are my life! Anzu, who I became like bffs with when we moved here, works at _Rawrr_ as a dancer, and she showed me a picture of a giraffe! So I decided to get everything with giraffes! We went shopping and everything! "SQUEEEE!" I squeal really loudly.

"How your voice can get that high I will never know," I heard Malik groan.

"Malik!" I exclaim.

Malik sits up slowly. I push him down. "Don't be sitting up, mister." I scold him. "You're injured."

"Injured?" Malik blinks. He looks up to the left a bit, pursing his lips trying to think of what happened. He closes his eyes. "Oh yeah." He mutters.

I pull up a chair and plop down in it, crossing my legs. "What happened?" I ask.

"Just got in a fight," is the reply I receive.

"I heard you saved Bakura's brother." I say.

Malik looks at me. "I-what?"

"Yeah," I scoff brushing a piece of lint from my pretty black giraffe shirt. The giraffe has these little jewels around it! *squeee! "Akefia, the boy you saved, is Bakura's older brother."

"Just great," Malik laughs humourlessly.

"So what happened?" I ask.

He looks at me. He doesn't need to say it. I know why Malik snapped. I look towards the door.

"Fucking idiots," I spit.

XXXXXXXXX

(A few days later…)

[Ryou's POV]:

I sit at my desk in my room working on a figurine. I love to make things from clay. It helps me to relax. I've made several of them for games that we play. Yugi has begged me to make some for games so we can sell them at his grandpa's game shop, but I refuse. I don't want my figurines to leave. He understands, but I can see where he's coming from as he claims I have such great talent.

Yugi and I have been dating for about two years now. We've been friends since elementary school as we grew up together, but when his brother, Yami, started staying in his room…well…we got closer and one thing lead to another and we started dating. I really wished his brother would realize what happened wasn't his fault. Still, I can understand where he's coming from. I mean Akefia blames himself on our father's death…

I close my eyes for a moment before returning to work. Akefia has been in the hospital for three days now. He woke up after the second day and the nurses said he'd have to stay until the end of next week. He's throwing a bitch fit about that for sure.

We informed him about how Malik saved him. He told Anna, the head nurse who has been overseeing their care, to tell Malik when he's ready to come to his room so they can have a 'chat'. I'm a bit worried about this chat though. Akefia can be a bit sarcastic and blunt, and I'm not sure if Malik can handle that.

Marik even came to visit Akefia. Akefia thought Marik was just the "most stylish giraffe in the world" That, of course, had Marik squealing in joy and soon they stared talking about giraffes and all sorts of other animals. It's nice for my brother to get along with other people.

He informed us that his gang was the one that attacked him. He never went into detail about who cut his face though, but I have my suspicions. I sigh, placing the figurine down. I decided to make Akefia one of a cobra. He's very fond of snakes and even has a pet snake he named 'Diabound'.

There's a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in," I call turning the swivel chair so I can see who's entering my domain. My twin comes in. "Hey, Amane."

"Hey, Ryou." She says coming into the room. "What are you up to?"

"Making a figurine for Kefi." I reply turning the chair sideways and motioning the figurine with my head.

Amane walks up to it and picks it up. "It looks great." She beams as she sets it down.

I smile. "Thanks."

She smiles back. "Mama said she has to work late tonight, so do you want to help me with dinner?" she asks.

"Sure," I say standing up. "Is Bakura going to be home tonight?"

Amane looks down. "No…"

I close my eyes and sigh heavily. I _really_ wished Bakura would stop this…

XXXXXXXX

[Malik's POV]:

In the past three days I have been visited by the universe it seems. Though, Bakura hasn't come and that in itself makes me feel strange. Why would I want him around? Nalori, Bakura's mother, informed me that she would take care of all my medical costs as I did save her eldest son. I guess being nice _does_ pay off once and a while.

I met the rest of Bakura's family too-most of them as he does have an older sister who is in college right now-but nonetheless, I met most of them. They seem nice though. I think I have a class or two with Ryou. I can't remember though…

I'm supposed to be able to leave today, but Ishizu and Odion don't get off until late tonight, so I have to wait until tomorrow to leave. Wonderful! The nurse, Anna, informed me that when I'm well enough Akefia would like to speak to me. For some reason, I feel afraid.

I sit up, swinging my legs over the bed. I stand up shakily. The IV is still in my arm though they took the tube part out. I feel a bit dizzy, but I shake it off, walk over to the cabinet where my clothes are and put them on. Like hell I'd walk around with in this damn thin material robe with flowers and my underwear? Why do they even…you know I don't want to know.

After I put my clothes on, which is a bit difficult because I'm still sore from the stab wound, I head down to Akefia's room. It's right next to mine. Lucky me! I lift my fist and hesitate. Should I really go in here? Just because he asked me to doesn't mean I _have_ to. That part of my life is over.

Or I keep telling myself that…

I sigh, finally giving in. There's no answer, so after the third knock I decide to enter. Akefia is hooked to so many machines it's like he's some fucking science experiment. I walk in the room and shut the door softly behind me.

Why am I really in here? Why did I save him? Would I have saved him if I knew he was Bakura's brother? I suppose I would have. Akefia did nothing to me. It's Bakura I have anger towards…no, no I don't. He _did_ hurt my brother's feelings and he _did_ tackle me, but my anger lies with my father. I just so happen to take it out on everyone.

_And I hate it…_

I try to control it, but every time I'm either pinned down, someone hurts Marik, or something similar, I snap. I hate it! I wished these fucking memories would leave me alone. I feel like I'm going to be haunted by that bastard the rest of my life! My siblings don't know the true extent of what he did to me. And I don't want them to know.

"Are you just going to stare at my gloriousness all day?" the deep voice asks, penetrating my consciousness.

I jump a bit. Akefia chuckles, sitting up with a grunt of pain. He's bandaged up pretty well as he had many stab wounds to his abdomen and sides. The right side of his face is bandaged as well covering his right eye. Those bitches really had it out for him! Too bad they died.

"You called me here." I reply crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ah, then you must be Malik. I'm Akefia." He says.

"I know. Your family informed me as I've met them." I reply.  
>"Did you now?" he asks.<p>

I nod. "I have a class with Bakura," I spit. "And I believe two with Ryou." I add in a more relaxed tone.

The tone I use for Bakura does not go unnoticed by the elder one. "What's your beef with my brother, kid?" I snarls.

"He messed with my brother." I reply.

"Oh?" Akefia asks. "What happened?"

So, I explained what happened on the first day of school.

"So you kicked Bakura's ass huh?" Akefia half coughs, half laughs.

"Shouldn't you be resting not wanting to chat with me?" I ask.

"I wanted to show you my gratitude and wish you a quick recovery." Akefia says.

"Somehow I doubt you're one for charity." I say.

"Nope, not really!" Akefia grins.

'Then what is your game?" I ask.

"Tomb robbing!" Akefia says.

I blink. "Umm..."

"What? You've never robbed a tomb before? You're Egyptian, no?" Akefia asks.

"Obviously."

"Ah I get it. You're one of those 'I'm going to slaughter your bitch ass for pissing me off types.'" he chuckles. "Nice to know I'm not on the list of your demise."

"No one is on my list of demise!" I hiss, clenching my fists.

"Relax, will you?" Akefia scoffs. "I'm just joking."

I glare at him. I hat when people claim I'm just some 'evil freak' I'm not! I know I have issues, but...

_"You are nothing but a worthless worm. You should have never been born!" _

I can hear it. _His_ laughter and voice.

"Malik?" Akefia asks concernedly, but I can barely hear the voice of the person in the room. I growl walking to the bathroom and punching the mirror. Blood coats my hand as I punch it over and over again. The glass stings the cuts, which only infuriates me further, but the fucking voice won't leave me alone!

Suddenly, I feel a strong hand holding mine back as I try to punch the broken shards of the mirror once again. Some of the shards have stayed in place, but they get smaller and smaller every time I punch it. Most of them have fallen into the sink so now it's full of bloody shards.

Akefia turns me around and I struggle out of his hold. He pulls us out of the bathroom and shuts the door, releasing me.

"What the fuck was that about, kid?" he pants.

You can clearly tell that he's still in great pain. He shouldn't even be moving that much! Why the fuck was he in there trying to…my eyes widen. He was trying to get back at me for hurting his brother!

I don't answer. I turn to leave, but soon I'm find myself on the floor. I gasp as my face connects to the cold white tiles. Akefia turns me around and pins my wrists above my head with an arm. He looks down at me.

_"You will pay for your stupidity, boy!" _

Is the voice I hear as I struggle frantically out of my father's grip.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, well that's a rap! I loved doing this chappie! It was a lot of fun! Took me like 2 days to do it, but I'm proud of how it came out. At any rate I know y'all have questions concerning what happened to Yami's lover, who he was, what's up with Bakura, and about their father. You'll find out in due time, my friends. **

**Also, I'm going to try to explain how Akefia and Koranna (who you will be meeting later on in the story, promise) are Egyptian and everyone else is not. Okay, so Azizi (their dad) was born in England, but his mother liked exotic names (hence why he has an Egyptian name, plus I use Azizi, Nalori, and Koranna as Bakura's family in my other stories as well as Adom, but he's not in this story sadly.) Anyways, so Azizi and Nalori used to go on trips with Solomon and Arthur, and they had Koranna and Akefia as they stayed in Egypt for many years. Then, they decided to move to England for a few years and they had Bakura then the twins. They moved to Japan after Azizi died. He died when Akefia was about 14, and he's 18 now so…they've been there for about four years now. So, hope that clears that confusion up. **

**Again, I would like to thank everyone for the support! I'm really loving this story and I hope I will thrill all of you Yami, Hikari, and Casteshippers out there. Fans of Hostage, I will update ASAP. It's hard to update things when I have to co-write, we both have school and life outside the fanfic realm, but we haven't forgotten you guys and I hath amazing plans of doom! Alright, now for the lovely preview! **

**_[Atem's POV]: _**

**_I stare at the figure lying on the bed. I've come here every day since I heard about his accident and every time I come in here it angers me more. How could he do this? He's such an idiot. He never listens to me! I'm always the last to know about these things. He had my fucking gang waiting for hours and hours, but he never showed up! It was Yugi who had to tell me what happened to him, as Ryou had called him. _**

**_He's more injured than the last time I was in here. What happened? Did he try to escape? How stupid can you be, Akefia? I hear him growl and open an uncovered eye. _**

**_"Oh look, it's his majesty." Akefia smirks. _**

**_"Get your ass better, I want a fight." I say. _**

**_"I will if you stop injuring me!" he teases. _**

**_"I did nothing of the sort. It was that stupid gang that hurt you-"_**

**_"Actually, it was _****your_ gang who did this," he snarls pointing to his face, "to me." _**

**_"Oh?" I blink. _**

**_"Well, more like an ex-member, but still…" he shrugs. _**

**_I narrow my eyes. "You don't mean…" _**

**_"Oh yeah," he snarls. _**

**_"Did you tell Bakura?" I ask. _**

**_"And listen to him crying like a bitch?" Akefia scoffs. "I think not. They don't need to know the truth." _**

**_"Akefia…" I start. _**

**_"Look, I'll take care of my own you take care of yours." He says. _**

**_I sigh. "You know that I care about your family." _**

**_"And you know I care about yours." _**


	4. Chapter 4:Endeavours

**Whelp, he's the next chappie of POTM! Sorry for the delay. This chapter is a bit harder than most stories I've written, honestly, but I'm trying to make it epic for you guys and I do hope the chapter suffices for y'all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard. **

**Chapter Four: Endeavours **

[Bakura's POV]:

_Soft caressing touches and beautiful eyes pierce my soul as my lover thrusts into me. His moans are music to my ears. He leans down, capturing my lips to his. _

_"Bakura," he breaths my name so beautifully. _

_I reach up and entangle my fingers through his hair and buck my hips, begging him to take me deeper. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him…_

I let out a choked cry as I feel my insides being torn open from the rough penetration of the thick cock. The man laughs, piercing my bruised hips as he slams into me again and again. The others in the room are chattering about drunk out of their minds as they enjoy the 'show'.

My eyes wander to the boy sitting in the chair with his legs crossed. He smirks at me. I feel a shiver run through my body as those gorgeous green eyes pierce into my soul.

_"Do as I say, prove to me that you are worthy of me, and I'll gladly take you back this time next year." _

It was our agreement. Prostituting myself for my ex-lover's sick amusement until he allows me to return to his arms. Imagining that it is him thrusting into me instead of the sick fucks of his group of cronies.

"That's enough." That silky voice commands. The man, who I do not care enough about to ask the name of, growls and pulls out of me.

My eyes widen when my ex comes over to me and caresses my cheek softly with the pad of his thumb. I immediately lean into his touch, which causes the man on the bed to laugh.

"Whore!" he cackles.

My ex backhands the man, which causes him to fall to the wooden floor. "The only whore around here is you, Brute!" he snarls as the naked man sits up and rubs his cheek. "You should be lucky I allow your filth to touch him!"

It's times like this I feel at ease. When he protects me from _them_. Though, it doesn't stop the ache I feel when he smirks down at me. I know that I'm at his command.

_And it's all because I foolishly fell in love with a fool. _

XXXXXXXXX

[Akefia's POV]:

My saviour thrashes violently under me as I hold him firmly down. I'm straddling him, pinning his wrists above his head. His right hand is bloody from hitting the mirror in the bathroom. This kid, obviously, has anger issues. That makes me wonder why he saved me. I stare down at him. His eyes are wide and wild. They're glazed over with fury and panic.

"Calm down," I order, tightening the grip.

This, only makes him more panicked. I gently get off of him, but keep a firm hold of his wrists. "Calm down," I order softly. I have seen my mother deal with some of her in-housed patients long enough to know how to deal with a panic attack. No, I am not a licensed professional like she is, but her work fascinates me.

Malik growls as I help him to his feet. I let go of him when deem it safe for me and to him. He stares at me. No, this isn't staring at _me_ more like _through_ me. He's not here. I stare at him, waiting for him to calm down. I turn to go back to my bed…I should have known better than that!

Suddenly, I'm forced to the floor. I gasp in pain as my face hits the cold tile floor. This time, Malik is the one pinning me down. I twists in his hold and get on my back throwing him off of me. I tackle him to the ground, and soon we're in an all out brawl.

'You're a good fighter kid, but you're nothing compared to the thrill I get with Atem.' I think to myself as Malik withdraws a knife from his pocket. Oh hell no!

"Are you trying to kill me?" I hiss grabbing his wrists.

"Let me go." He commands.

"Then drop the knife." I demand.

"No," Malik snarls.

"What will killing me accomplish? How noble of you to save me then turn around and kill me." I laugh, shaking my head. "Why don't you calm down and tell me what's wrong?"

Anger, pain, and humiliation flash across Malik's eyes. It hurts to see someone like this. I have no desire to harm this boy even if he did nearly kill my brother. For some reason, I want to help him. I owe him!

The violence starts back up and Malik tears his arms from me, pushing me down onto my back. I'm not in the best shape right now, but like I'd let that stop me? The opened pocket knife cuts deep into my hand as I wrap said hand around the blade. He struggles to jerk it away from my hold, but I won't let up. I refuse to give up on this kid.

"You're having a panic attack, and you need to _calm down_!" I command.

Fury laces those eyes. They speak so much depth. He's not really here, he never was. It's the escape of the world he's trapped in. My mother can save him. I know she can!

"Malik!" I shout.

"No!" he exclaims. "Let go of it!"

Blood trickles down my arm, but my grip only tightens. I'll need more stitches by this point, but that's the least of my worries. I reach my free hand up and gently touch the boy's face. His eyes widen at the action, and the hand gripping mine loosens. I gently pry his fingers apart as I continue to stroke his face with the other.

"Malik," I say as the knife clashes to the floor.

"W-what?" he blinks.

"It looks like Mama's going to have a lot of work on her hands." I mutter as the nurse suddenly comes in. She gasps seeing us on the floor and a bloody knife lying down beside of us.

"What happened?" Anna asks walking up to us.

"Malik has some issues." I reply standing up shakily. I hold my hand out to Malik. He looks at it for a bit then takes it.

"Oh? So he's one of your mother's patients then?" she asks helping me back to the bed.

"He will be." I reply holding my arm out so she can reattach the IV.

"What are you talking about?" Malik demands.

"Akefia's mother is a psychologist." Anna explains as she reattaches the IV's hose. "She's amazing. My daughter goes to see her."

"I don't have the money_" Malik starts, but I hold my free hand up

"I owe you, so I think we can cover that." I cut him off.

"I just about killed you and you want to help me?" Malik scoffs.

"You saving my life makes up for such actions because it wasn't I who you were trying to kill now was it?" I smirk.

He narrows his eyes at my amusement. I'm sure he's not used to such things. It's sad really.

"How could you tell?" he asks looking away.

"I've learnt a thing or two from my mother." I reply as Anna gets to work on checking my vitals.

"So you think I'm crazy like the rest of them?" Malik mutters.

"I've seen worse, trust me, you are not crazy." I say. "You just need help."

Malik looks at me. Those eyes speak of so much pain. "Ishizu said something about getting me help a few years ago, but…"

"You can't afford it." I finish.

Malik looks down. "I'm more worried about my brother than anything. He's the one that deserves to be happy."

"Everyone deserves to be happy, Malik." Anna says. She motions for me to sit up a bit more and I do. She takes the bandage off of my face. Malik's eyes widen at the sight.

"My face looks beautiful, doesn't it?" I chuckle.

"Do you know who did that to you?" Malik asks.

"I do, but I'm sure you took care of-"

"No, they actually got away." He spits.

"I'm not surprised."

"I'll get him." Malik says.

"You won't get this boy." I laugh. "I won't let you anyways."

"Why not?" he demands.

"Because my brother is in love with him." I reply as Anna applies some ointment to my face.

"Which one?" he asks.

"Bakura," I reply. "He's a love sick fool who fell for another fool who doesn't give a flying fuck about him. He thinks I don't know what he's doing to win that idiot's affection back."

"And what is he…?" Malik starts.

"You'll find out in due time. Especially after you can go back to school." I say.

Malik nods.

Anna puts a fresh bandage on me and then turns to Malik. "Is it alright if I treat you as well, Malik?" she asks.

Malik shrugs and holds out his hand. He didn't get injured too badly. Anna walks over with her chart, cleans the wound and bandages it as well.

"I'll come in in a few hours, Akefia." She says.

I nod and she leaves the room.

"So, now that she's gone, I want to know what's going on with you." I say. "Your moods are irksome, I'll have you know."

"I didn't ask for your commentary on my character." Malik snaps.

"Hmm. That may be, but it would do you well to treat me with respect because I know what you did to my gang and I'm the only one keeping your ass from being locked up." I say.

Malik's eyes narrow. "What do you want?"

"Call your sister, and tell her that you're going to see my mother." I say.

"And my brother?" Malik asks.

"Ishizu has already told Mama about his special psychologist. It will do both of you well to have a different one anyways as you have different issues. Granted, my mother _could_ treat you both, but Ishizu and Mama agreed that Marik needs someone that can truly understand him." I reply.

"Like who?" Malik asks.

"His name is Charlie Heart. He's Mai's husband's brother. I'm sure you've heard of her, no?" I say.

Malik nods. "She's a famous singer and dancer. Marik talks about her all the time."

"Yes, well, her brother-in-law is a drag queen like your brother is, but he's also a psychologist like Mama is. They've talked and have already agreed to let Marik go to him and you go to her."

"This is too easy. There's no way I can afford-"

"We know. Mai is taking care of Marik's treatment and yours is free. Like I said, I owe you." I say. "So, go call your sister and let her know you're fine with this arrangement. Mama will pick you up after work if you agree to this. Though, bear in mind that if you don't, you'll be spending your time in the mental institution." I say.

Malik growls. "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXX

[Ishizu's POV]:

"Are you about ready, Ishizu?" Odion asks coming down the stairs of the museum he and I both work at. We both enjoy it immensely.

I arrange the artifacts in the glass display cabinet and close the door softly. "Just let me clean this-" I say, but I'm cut off by my cellphone ringing. I answer it. "Hello?"

_"Ishizu, did you talk to Akefia's mother about-" _

Oh, it's about _that._ I start cleaning up with my free hand. "Yes, Malik, I talked to Ms. King about getting you some help. She insisted on repaying you." I reply.

_"And what about the payment, I mean you know that we can't exactly-" _

"Again, that's covered." I say. Odion starts sweeping the floor whilst I'm cleaning the cabinets and such. "You will be staying at Ms. King's house until you get better, brother."

_"And what about Mare?" he asks. _

"Ms. King is letting all of us visit, of course." I reply.

_"So, I guess you're going to bring me my stuff, right?" he sighs. _

"Yes. I'm closing up right now. I'll be there in about an hour." I say. "Is Marik with you?"

_"No, he hasn't come in yet." Is the reply I get. _

"I'm sure he'll be there soon. I told him to meet me at the hospital after Odion and I got off of work." I say.

_"Alright, well, just bring my stuff and umm…could you-" _

"Yes?"

There's a long pause on the phone. I hate how Malik can't express himself the way he needs to. It's all because of our father. I close my eyes. I was nothing but a fool to have left my baby brothers in his care. He forced Odion and me to work endless hours to punish my brothers for the death of our mother.

Honestly, I knew what was going on, but Malik and Marik constantly deny it, and with no proof I couldn't do anything. I could have gone to authority, yes, but Malik and Marik would have just denied the accusations. I loved when I didn't have to work so I could protect my brothers-as our father wouldn't hurt them when I was around.

Odion used to get beaten a lot, but Marik usually stepped in and begged him to stop. One night, Father came in pretty drunk and demand Odion to leave. The only reason he was allowed to stay was because Odion found a job with me, which helped immensely.

"Malik, just tell me what you want." I say gently.

Malik, my poor, dear brother, was affected the most from our father's cruelty. I don't know everything that he went through I don't even think Marik does. I had a long talk with Nalori King, and I told her how Malik acted. She told me it sounds like a numerous of things, but mostly-PSTD or Posttraumic Stress Disorder. She promised that she'd help my baby brother. He needs it. He means the world to me even if he doesn't realize it. I love all three of my brothers.

Marik also has been affected by the abuse, but in a much different way. I also talked to Ms. King about him. She told me he seems to have bipolar disorder, severe depression, and General Anxiety Disorder. Marik, however, won't be seeing Nalori. She believes he will do better with someone who can truly understand him-and we picked the perfect person.

_"Could you bring those figurines?" Malik whispers, as if ashamed he wants them. _

I know exactly which ones he's talking about. The wooden figurines that Mother and I made. She was very good at such things, and she taught me to make things out of wood as well. Of course, I will never be as good as she is, but it is rather enjoyable to do. Malik has the talent as well-he's amazing just like Mother was. I hid them from Father.

"Any specific ones?" I ask.

_"The phoenix." Malik replies. _

"So the one Mother made you then?" I ask.

Yes, Mother made all of us figurines. How she knew she was going to have twins, I haven't the slightest idea as Odion and I were the ones that helped her with the birth of Malik and Marik, but during her pregnancy she made all four of us something special.

"You know I'll bring it, Malik." I say, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV:

"Woo! Work it baby!" I hear cheers erupt _Rawrr_ as I wrap my legs around the pole. I throw my head back, smirking at my specters as I twirl around the pool. Greedy hands reach out to touch my ass and hair, but I move just before they get the chance. Oh how I love to entertain!

I get off the pole and mock bow to the crowd. I walk off the stage as it is someone else's turn to use the pole. Someone who actually works here as I do not.

"I told you he'd do it, Anzu." Mai laughs as I make my way over to the table. I'm wearing a leather skirt that zips down the right side, and a tight fitting undershirt with a thin blue material that is wrapped around my frame. My three inched spiked heels click against the floor as I make my way over to my two best friends.

"Well, _duh_." I scoff sitting down in front of them.

"You looked great out there, Mare." Anzu smiles as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Thank you." I smile.

"He looks better than most women I see." Mai laughs.

"Ha, well, it's a pain to be _this_ sexy." I scoff. "Anyways, do you have to work tonight, Anzu?" I ask.

"No. It's my day off." She says. "How's Malik doing?"

"He gets out today." I reply. "Though, he's going to Bakura's house." I mutter bitterly.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Anzu says reaching out and rubbing my arm in comfort.

I told them about my crush on Bakura. It's not fair that Malik gets to go to his _house_! Why don't I get to go?!

"You know that Malik isn't there to play around, right?" Mai reminds me.

Yes, I know. Malik has a lot of issues. My brother needs help, and I am all for him getting it. I just wished I could be there with him. I want to support him, but apparently, I'm going to see someone else. I look forward to it too! *squeeee!

"Yes, I know." I sigh.

"I'm sure Ms. King will let you visit." Anzu assures me.

I smile and nod to her.

"Charlie is very excited about meeting you." Mai says taking a sip of her drink.

"Likewise. He's like me right?" I ask.

"Indeed." She says.

"Do you want any food guys?" Anzu asks standing up.

"Please. I'm starving!" I say.

She laughs. "Alright, I'll be right back." She says and leaves to put in our orders after we tell her what we want. Since she works her, she gets a discount. Mai usually pays for my meals.

"You did very well today, Marik." Mai says. "Kaiba is wanting you to work here."

"I don't like having strict hours, you know." I mutter.

"I know, but it could help a lot. Ishizu and Odion work too much." She says.

I sigh. "I know."

I hate that they have to work so much, but we're poorer than green dirt so we have no choice. It would be good for me to work, but I'm unsure if I should. I haven't talked to Malik, Odion, or Ishizu about it.

"It'll be hard to juggle school and work," I say as Anzu comes back with the drinks. I grab mine, nodding to her in thanks, taking a sip of it with the straw careful not to smear my lip gloss. "Not to mention I haven't talked to my siblings about this."

"Yes, I know it would be hard." Mai says. "I was merely suggesting something, hun."

"Thanks Mai." I say.

"Plus, if you're going to be in counseling it would be difficult to work as well." Anzu says.

"That's true." Mai nods.

The food comes moments later. We thank the waitress and begin to eat. Ah I just love Japanese food!

"What time do you have to leave to go to the hospital?" Anzu asks.

I look at my watch. "Here soon actually." I say.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Anzu asks.

"I'll have to ask Ishizu." I reply as I begin to eat.

Ishizu has no issues with me spending the night with Anzu. She absolutely adores her! I'm so glad too! Ishizu knows of my sexuality as I flaunt it without shame. I'm not ashamed of who I am. Why do I need to be? It's foolish! *scoffs*

XXXXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

I stare at the figure lying on the bed. I've come here every day since I heard about his accident and every time I come in here it angers me more. How could he do this? He's such an idiot. He never listens to me! I'm always the last to know about these things. He had my fucking gang waiting for hours and hours, but he never showed up! It was Yugi who had to tell me what happened to him, as Ryou had called him.

He's more injured than the last time I was in here. What happened? Did he try to escape? How stupid can you be, Akefia? I hear him growl and open an uncovered eye.

"Oh look, it's his majesty." Akefia smirks.

"Get your ass better, I want a fight." I say.

"I will if you stop injuring me!" he teases.

"I did nothing of the sort. It was that stupid gang that hurt you-"

"Actually, it was your gang who did this," he snarls pointing to his face, "to me."

"Oh?" I blink.

"Well, more like an ex-member, but still…" he shrugs.

I narrow my eyes. "You don't mean…"

"Oh yeah," he snarls.

"Did you tell Bakura?" I ask.

"And listen to him crying like a bitch?" Akefia scoffs. "I think not. They don't need to know the truth."

"Akefia…" I start.

"Look, I'll take care of my own you take care of yours." He says.

I sigh. "You know that I care about your family."

"And you know I care about yours."

I do know that. Akefia and I grew up together. We've been to each other's houses numerous of times. Despite our competitive streak, I'd kill someone over Akefia. He's my best friend, and so much more.

"How was the visit with Malik?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Better than expected honestly." Akefia replies. "Tried to kill me though-"

"He tried to _kill_ you?"

"Well, not exactly-"

"Then-"

"He has some issues. Mama said they're probably from his past. He didn't tell me though, and I'm not going to pry into his life. I can't help anyways, but I told him if he needs to talk I'll gladly help him." Akefia says.

I smile. "That's good. I do hope he gets better."

"I do too." Akefia says. "You should fight him when he gets well; I think he's a worthy opponent."

"That's good because you're getting dull. Joey said he has a bone to pick with you, by the way." I say.

Akefia rolls his left eye. "He'll be alright."

"My gang messes you." I say.

Akefia smiles. The smile makes my heart thud violently against my chest. "I miss them too."

Our 'gangs' as we call them aren't really gangs. Mine are my friends, but Akefia's turned their back on him. It's sad. I tried to warn him though. It doesn't help the fact that Duke is wanting to tear Akefia apart either, but Akefia refuses to get back at that bastard. Like hell I wouldn't rip that fool limb for limb? Oh believe me, Akefia _wants_ to, but he won't.

Joey, Tristan, and Anzu are the main part of my group. I do, however, have other people, but those are my top guys. I love them to death. Anzu doesn't do much fighting though, but when she does she can sure throw punches! I guess that's what she gets for being the youngest girl of four brothers! My brothers are technically part of my gang even though they never come out to see the epic fights between Akefia and me.

"You know you have two points deducted from your total." I smirk.

Akefia scowls. "Trust me, when I get better you'll be ending up back here."

I laugh. I love fighting him! He gives me this challenge like no one else does. The thrill of throwing punches, cutting into that beautiful tanned skin, and hearing the laughter of that gorgeous voice sends pleasurable shivers down my spine. It makes me want to devour him whole!

I smirk at the thought of that. It's what our fights have been mostly about. We always challenge each other in some sort of way. Eventually, one of us wins, and then we move onto the next one. Though, this particular challenge has proven most difficult for the both of us.

The challenge is very simple: the one who beats the other first will be able to top first when we make love. And, being the dominate men that we are, Akefia and I refuse to give up without a fight! Like hell I'd like that dumbass take me first?

Oh, we take this challenge to a whole new level. We've even, during our fights at each other's houses, ripped each other's clothes off as we made out. The last fight we had-the one before Malik and Marik came-I thought I had won.

I smile at the thought of the memory. That beautiful muscular body lying down on _my_ bed staring up at me with those lust filled eyes. I couldn't help but enter him. Of course, it only lasted a moment since Akefia flipped us over and took back control, which started our fight all over again, but fuck it was so worth it! It took me about a week to get over the ordeal. Hell, let's face it, I'm _still_ not over it!

I walk over to him and sit in the chair beside the bed. I take his hand and lace our fingers together. "I'm just glad you're alright, Akefia."

"Hmm," he grunts, jerking out of my hold. "I can take care of myself, Atem." He says.

"I know that." I say.

He looks at me. I wish I could take his pain away. I know he blames himself for his father's death. I know that he blames himself for what happened between Bakura and his ex, and I know he blames himself for what happened to Yami's lover.

He reaches out and brushes my cheek gently. I lean into the touch. He pulls me towards me and kisses me harshly. We fight for dominance and drown in each other's desire for one another. Eventually, we're forced to tear away from each other's mouths, both of us taking greedy gulps of air. Our hot breath wafting on each other's faces.

"I see that you're wearing the bracelet I got you, _Pharaoh._" He smirks eyeing my bracelet.

"It's pretty," I shrug.

"Of course it is!" he scoffs.

I laugh. He scoots over and sits up more in the bed. I sit down on the bed and he pulls me into his lap. He stares at me with his left eye.

"What did they say about the sight in your right eye?" I ask touching the bandage lightly.

"I have to get an eye exam tomorrow." Akefia replies. "My injury is healing nicely, but Anna said it's going to leave a huge scar."

"If you're not going to kill that bitch, can I?" I ask.

Akefia narrows his eyes. "No, Atem." He says sternly. His voice speaks of seriousness. Something that's rare in the Thief King.

"Well, you're not-"

"My brother loves him, Atem. I can't. I know he's an asshole, and I know he doesn't give two fucks about Bakura, but the fact that Bakura loves him means I cannot hurt him." Akefia says.

I sigh. "I know, I just…I want this to end. I'm tired of seeing him, you, your whole family suffer because of this bullshit."

"He'll learn one day how worthless that fool is." Akefia says.

"Is he still-"

"What do you think, Atem?" Akefia sighs.

I lean down and kiss him gently. Akefia replies by trying to eat my face off. We pull away. I rest my forehead on his, breathing in his addicting scent. He smells of Egyptian spice and blood. _Delicious_.

"Just know that I'm here for you, Akefia." I say. "You mean too much to me."

"Likewise." Akefia says.

I move off of him and cuddle up next to him. I can't wait for the fleeting dance of the fire to consume me whole.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Whelp, that's another chappie! I do hope y'all enjoyed it! **

**_[Malik's POV]: _**

**_I stare at the picture on the wall of the bedroom I chose to sleep in. It's a painting of a tiger hiding in the tall grass ready to pounce on an unsuspecting anteloupe. _**

**_I hear a growl and I jump, turning around to see Bakura standing in the doorway. I blink as he walks up to the painting and glares at it. _**

**_"She just wants to remind me of my torture doesn't she?" he mutters to himself. _**

**_"Huh?" I blink. _**

**_"The painting." He says. _**

**_"I fail to see what you're so angry about, Bakura." I say crossing my arms over my chest. _**

**_"Why wouldn't I be angry? The painting is nothing but pouring salt into my wounds." He spits. _**

**_"How…?" _**

**_"Because I painted it!" he exclaims jerking his finger towards the painting. _**

**_My eyes widen. "You did?" _**

**_Bakura turns and leans against the wall beside the painting, staring at me. A moment of silence passes between us. "Well?" _**

**_"Well what?" _**

**_"Aren't you going to laugh?" he asks. _**

**_"At?" _**

**_"Me." _**

**_"Why would I do that?" I ask, confused. _**

**_"I've already told you why!" he exclaims. _**

**_"All you've told me is that you painted the picture." I say. _**

**_"Exactly!" he exclaims. _**

**_"Why would I laugh at such a beautiful piece of artwork?" I ask. _**

**_Bakura just stares at me. "What?" _**

**_"I like the painting." I say walking up to it again and touching the glass. I trace the tiger with my finger slowly. "It's amazing." I can feel Bakura's speechless stare. I look at him. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your talents." _**

**_"That's not a talent!" he hisses storming out of the room. _**


	5. Chapter 5:Flashed

**I'm sorry for the wait. I was in the Hostage mood so I updated the story 3 times in a row. Then I finally got all of the Yugioh manga and I read all of it! I even have R...and it was so...yeah...but the other sets! *squeee! Haha! This one part had me rolling with laughter! **

***Thief King Bakura walks into a bar* "Here's your pay, now bring me lots of food!" **

**Owner: "Y-eyes sir! Right away!" *gets him food* **

***Bakura starts eating like some maniac* It looks like he's eating some fried chicken! Haha! I think it's funny to me because of the joke Pippa and I have about KFC on the moon! Haha! **

**Ohhh speaking of my darling, I'm kidnapping her for the Christmas holidays! *squeeeee! I'm so excited! *implodes* **

**Alrighty, I hope y'all lovelies enjoy! I'll update when I can! Probably will have Hostage uodaed before this will be. It's just the way the Mo cookie crumbles. And don't ask what that is because I'll have to go into the chasms of epicness to unleash the truth! Haha. Onward! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard. **

**Chapter Five: Flashed **

[Malik's POV]:

I close my phone and walk back into Akefia's room.

"How'd it go?" he asks. He's sitting up now, a tray of food placed before him.

"It went," I shrug.

"Hmm," he grunts, picking up a piece of toast and scarfing it down.

I blink at him. Did he just…I shake my head. Perhaps some things are better left unknown.

He rips into the chicken leg like a wild animal. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. I do eat some meat, but on rare occasions. Marik, he won't touch anything made from an animal at all. It's difficult to make his food, but Isis manages.

"Phoenixes are great, you know." He says, after he downs some of his drink and slams it against the tray.

"Huh?"

"Phoenixes, you know flaming birds-"

"I _know_ what they are." I snap.

"I should hope so seeing as how they're your favourite animal and all." He scoffs, rolling an eye.

"How did you…?"

"I heard your whole conversation." He replies.

My eyes widen. "I was at the far end of the hallway!"

Akefia smirks. "I have excellent hearing. It's good for the Thief King, no?"

"Why do you like stealing?" I ask. "Aren't you afraid you're going to get caught?"

"That's the thrill of it. Taking something that doesn't belong to me even if I don't actually need it. The fact that I can rile people up, and no one can catch me because by the time they realize it was me, the item is already replaced so they have no evidence I did anything." Akefia replies.

"They have cameras all over the city." I point out.

"Bakura takes care of those. It's his specialty." Akefia says.

"Why wasn't he with you when I found you?" I ask.

"We've grown apart." Is the dull reply.

I feel a pain in my chest at that remark. For some reason, I want to know what happened, but it's none of my business really…

Akefia and I both jump when the door is flung open revealing my overzealous twin. "Malik!" he squeals running over to me. How the hell he can run in heels I'll never know. I gasp as he wraps throws his arms around me.

"I heard," he whispers against my chest. I sigh, rubbing his back gently. He pulls away from me. "You're going to hook me up right?"

"Marik, I have already told you to leave him alone." I say.

"I know, but…I can't give up now! Not after I found my soulmate, Malik!" he exclaims.

I sigh again. I wished Marik would understand.

Akefia laughs. Both of us turn to face him.

"I'd take your brother's advice, Mare." He says ripping into another chicken leg. How much fucking chicken does he have?!

"You don't think I have a chance with Bakura?" Marik asks.

Akefia swallows. "No, I _know_ you don't."

"Is it because I'm-"

"Oh no, it's not _you_ it's his fucking ex." He spits.

"Ex?" Marik blinks.

Akefia nods.

"I want to know about this ex of his." I say crossing my arms over my chest. "He sounds like a real asshole."

"That is not my story to tell. Here's my advice though, Marik: Stay away from Bakura. I cannot protect you against his wrath if he decides to show his true colours. Bakura can be deadly when he wants to be." Akefia says.

"I won't let anything happen to my brother." I snarl.

"I'm glad we're in agreement then." Akefia says, moving the tray aside. "I won't let anything happen to you or Marik, but I'll also protect my brother."

"Perhaps if he can get over this ex I'll have a chance." Marik says.

"That is remained to be seen." Akefia says.

"All I can do is keep trying to be in his arms!" Marik says. He walks over to Akefia. "You look better than the last time I saw you."

"Well, I should hope so! I've been in the damn hospital for nearly two weeks!"

Marik laughs. "Has my brother given you a hard time?"

Akefia holds up his bandage hand and rotates it so Marik can see it all.

Marik turns to me and places his hands on his hips. "Malik! Why did you go and attack Akefia?"

I look down, clenching my fists. I hate this. I hate how my attacks seem so fucking stupid after they have been dealt.

"Oh…" he whispers. "Malik I-"

There's a sharp knock on the door. Marik skips over to the door and opens it. "Ishizu! Odion!" he squeals, hugging them.

"Marik," they smile as they walk in after they part. Odion places my bags on the floor. Ishizu walks up to me with a wooden box.

"Here," she says handing it to me. I take it and open it. The corners of my lips twitch into a smile seeing the wooden figurine. I close the lid.

"Thanks, Ishizu." I say.

She nods. "Ms. King will be here shortly to pick you up."

I nod, staring down at the box. My palms are all of a sudden clammy. Will this actually work? Will Ms. King really be able to save me from my stupidity? Save innocent lives from my wrath?

"It's going to be okay, Malik." Odion says placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

I look up at him. Until Marik and I were old enough, he'd always endured our father's wrath, and even after. He'd always been our protector, but then he became the provider and then _I_ became the protector. Though, they don't realize what extent I went to. No one does.

_And no one ever will…_

I nod and calm just a bit, but all sorts of doubts are flashing in my mind. I look over to see Akefia and Marik laughing at some joke my twin made. Ishizu has also joined in and now they're cracking up. I wish I could be like my brother-carefree and-No…my brother is far from carefree. He has demons of his own. Doubts he holds onto, but still…

I'd rather have doubts and insecurity than this pain. I wouldn't wish it on anyone…not even my greatest enemy. The man who is the cause of my pain.

"Come in, Mama." Akefia says.

We turn as the doorknob turns and Nalori King walks in.

"You could at least let your mama knock on the door, Kefi." Nalori says walking up to her son and giving him a hug. "How's my big bad baby doing?" she asks as she pulls away.

"Did you come here to help me escape?" he grins.

"Har, har, Akefia that's not happening." Nalori snorts.

"Aww c'mon, Mama! You _know_ you miss me!" Akefia grins.

"I do, but you're charm does not work on me. After all I'm the one who taught you said charm." She smirks.

"Yes, but perhaps I took it to the next level."

Nalori laughs, shaking her head. She turns to Ishizu, Odion, Marik, and me. "Hello," she smiles.

We greet her back.

She walks up to me. "We haven't been properly introduced, my name is Nalori King. I do hope your stay at my house will be pleasant, Malik. Do not hesitate to ask or insist anything, my home will be your therapy." She says.

"I'm not going into your office?" I ask.

"No, at least not the one I own across town." She says. She turns to my sister. "Every Friday?" she asks.

Ishizu nods. "Yes,"

"Every Friday were having a party?!" Marik beams.

Nalori laughs. "No, not quite. We're just going to give each other reports on yours and Malik's progression." She replies.

"When do you meet your counselor, Mare?" I ask.

"Umm…not sure…" Marik says.

"Friday," Odion replies.

"So a week from today then!" Marik beams. "So excited!"

I'm glad some of us can be excited about therapy.

"Well, are you ready to go, Malik?" Nalori asks.

I nod. She goes over to Akefia again and hugs him.

"Behave yourself," she whispers to him.

"Fix the dumbass." Akefia smirks.

"Do I ever disappoint?" she asks pulling away.

She walks over to the door after saying farewell to my family and her son. I'm glued to the spot in the center of the room. Panic begins to sink in as I imagine how my life will be from now on. How will I survive this?

Ishizu starts to walk up to me, but she's stopped by Nalori. She stops a few feet in front of me. At first I think she's going to touch me, but she just stares into my eyes.

"Close your eyes," she says.

I blink. Huh?

"Do it." She says. The voice, it's not a demand or a request. Somewhere in the middle. I do as she says.

"Now, breathe in and out, really slow." She says.

I obey.

"Just relax. Everything will be fine. They know you're coming." She says.

"Does Bakura?" I blurt out before I have the chance to stop myself.

"No because I haven't seen him." Nalori replies. "You will do fine with him. Believe in yourself, Malik like we all do."

I open my eyes. "I-"

Marik walks over to me and hugs me. "I know you'll get better, brother. Nalori isn't like that asshole from before. I know she can help you…save you!"

"Mama cares about all her patients." Akefia says.

Nalori smiles at her son. "They're like my family."

I look around. Do I really have this much support? The ruthless killer? What if I snap? What if I kill someone? Then what? Will Nalori still want to help me if her beloved Bakura is lying in a pool of his own blood?

"Do not think of those thoughts," Akefia snaps I look at him. Can he read minds?! "You know that will not happen."

"You don't-"

"I do because we will not let it happen and neither will you. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, Malik." Akefia says.

"He's right." Ishizu says. "Together, we can overcome this, my brother."

I close my eyes, letting out a sigh. "Alright, I'll…try…"

"That is all we can ask," Odion says.

"Now, are you ready?" Nalori asks.

I nod, this time I walk towards the door and leave with my new counselor. I hope to all the gods this works because if it doesn't…

There will be hell to pay.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I open the front door of the Game Shop we own that's connected to our house and slip out. It's raining, but I don't care. No, I rather enjoy the rain as it covers the tears that threat to fall. I don't bother to get into my car. It's been sitting in the garage for two years. Has it really been that long since you left me? I close my eyes, fighting back the tears that threaten to surface for the public who is not around.

Atem is out. He's always out. I can't blame him really. It's even worse now that Akefia is in the hospital. Akefia is my brother's everything. I know how that feels to be so deeply in love with someone their very presence brings you out of the deep waters of hell. Even in the worst day, he made me feel alive.

Yugi, Yugi's always worried about me. I wished my little brother would stop it is hopeless. I am no longer the brother he once knew. He died that night along with my beloved. He died psychically, I died emotionally.

I continue to walk. I'm not sure how much time has passed as time seems to float around me and sink into some unknown abyss besides my outing the other week with Yugi, I haven't gone anywhere-aside from school-in about two years. It's so unlike me though.

There it is. Your grave. How I wish I could take back what I did to you. I fall to my knees and trace the engravings of your beautiful name. How I wish I could hold you in my arms again. I grip the wet grass around me as tears slide down my cheeks. Only you can see my pain.

It's not the fact of how you died, but _why_. If I hadn't been so fucking reckless then…

Will I ever be able to get over your death? Will I ever be able to move on and become happy? Sadness will not bring you back nor will happiness. Nothing will. How do you move on and let go when I've lost the one person who meant everything to me? My best friend? My lover….so soul mate. It's been two years, and yet the time doesn't seem to ease my pain. It only makes it worse.

"I met someone today," I tell you. You don't speak. My chest tightens at this, but it was known before my words were spoken. "He's Egyptian like Akefia and Koranna are."

He knows of Akefia and Koranna, of course, we grew up with them. It's why Atem is so close to Akefia. My lover's death only brought more pain in the King's family. We used to have family gatherings. My family and the King's…we were close and now…

Only Ryou and Yugi are close. And it's all my fault!

"His name is Malik. And he's-"

My eyes widen and my hands shoot up to cover my mouth before I dare utter those venomous words in the presence of my beloved. And yet...I take my hand away from my face. It's okay to think someone is hot…

…right?

I place the roses that I brought on the way here onto the ground in front of your tombstone. Roses, they were your favourite flower. I remember us going around in the King's garden, hand and hand, and you beaming in joy at the beauty of the roses they had. And I remember sneaking into the garden with you alone and…

I close my eyes. Why do I have I have to think of him? Why can't I just let it go? The memories, they haunt me. I can't fight the pain that engulfs me anymore. I reach a shaky hand out and trace your name once more.

"I love you, Mahad," I whisper.

I stand up shakily and start to run. My eyes are shut tight as the rain pours. Thunder booms, and I welcome the fear of death with open arms. Of course, it's rare to get struck by lightning, but I'll let it take its course if it's to happen. Tears stream down my face. I don't know where I'm going. All I know is that I don't want to be _there_ anymore. I just want to be alone…to get away…escape from my pain. Is that so much to ask? The guilt it's eating me alive. I just want to-

I gasp. My eyes fly open as I land hard on my ass. Asphalt is not something to land a leather clad ass on let me tell you. I push myself to my feet. I can barely make out the figure in the distant. Half of me wants to run, and half of me wants to get a closer look. I choose neither. Instead the figure moves towards me. I wished I could see in this pitch ass rain!

"So you finally escaped from the dungeons of despair." A familiar voice sneers.

_Bakura!_

"Why are you out here?" I ask.

"I should ask you the same question." He says.

Lightning strikes around us, lighting up our faces. Through the flash I see the insomnic and pain of the only King I truly don't know. All the gatherings we've had, all the chances we've had to speak…Bakura and I have _never_ had a conversation. And yet, I feel I can trust him with my life.

"I like to get out in the rain." Is my reply.

"Obviously," he snorts. "Rain is good until you get struck."

"That's rare," I state.

"Indeed it is unless you dance in a puddle near the electric fence like so," he smirks walking up to a rather large puddle and doing just that. Fence…Oh…now I see what he means. The fence around this area. We're near a baseball field.

"Do you want to get struck?" I ask.

"Depends," Bakura shrugs stepping out of the puddle.

"On?"

"My mood." Bakura says.

I don't say anything. What is there to say? I feel the same way honestly. Just a bit of pain in the psychical realm to take it away from the emotional. Wouldn't that be a high I'll never reach? No, I could reach it, but my brothers would…

"It's getting rather late, you should go back home." Bakura says.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I was heading there. Mama will get worried if I don't come back." Bakura says.

"I should hope so. You are her son after all." I say.

Bakura rolls his eyes and starts to take off. I walk the same way.

"Are you following me?" he snaps.

"No, I live this way."

"Hmm," he grunts.

He stops at a car and unlocks the door. I stop for a moment, but then move on

"Where the hell did you park your car?" Bakura asks.

"I walked," I mutter, shoving my freezing hands in my pocket.

"You live across town though." Bakura says.

"I know,"

"Get in."

"What?"

"You heard me Sunset Bitch, get in!" he demands.  
>"No, that's okay-"<p>

I gasp as I'm snatched by the wrist and shoved into the car. Bakura growls, slamming the door on his side once he gets in.

"That was uncalled for!" I hiss.

"Your fucking sulking is uncalled for." He snaps.

I look out the window. "Just leave me be, Bakura." I mutter.

"I'm tired of hearing my brother crying because you want to be stupid." He snaps.

"Likewise," I spit.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he growls.

I look at him. Those red eyes of his bore into mine.

"You already know the answer to that." I say.

"Whatever, I'm taking your ass home." He snaps, jerking the car in reverse and speeding off, skidding the tires.

I should be scared by the way he's driving, and yet…it thrills me. But why?

XXXXXXX

[Malik's POV]:

"So you're going to be staying with us?" Kisara asks digging into her rice.

"Umm…yeah," I say looking down at my food.

"I'd suggest you eat before Bakura gets in. You're lucky Akefia isn't here. We have to hide food from him." Ryou giggles.

"Where is Bakura?" I ask.

Everyone looks around at each other. Okay then. Don't tell me.

"He'll be back shortly," Amane says. "He likes to go out on the weekends."

"It's raining pretty heavy out there," Ryou sighs staring out the window.

"He'll be fine, Ry." Kisara says.

"I know."

"Did you finish your snake?" Amane asks.

Ryou nods.

"Snake?" I ask taking a bite of my food.

"Yeah, Ry makes figurines. Kefi likes snakes so he made him one." Amane says.

Ryou blushes, looking down. "It's not that special, Amane." He mutters.

"Oh don't' be that way, brother." Amane says slapping him lightly on the back. "You do great!"

"She's right," their mother says taking a sip of her tea. "You have great talents. All of my children do."

"Mama I don't think Akefia's stealing should be considered a talent." Amane snorts.

"I think it is," Bakura says. We look up to see him standing in the entranceway of the kitchen. He's soaked to the bone. Our eyes lock. "What is _he_ doing here?" he growls.

"You already know the answer to that, Bakura." Ryou sighs.

"Ohh so is _this_ how we're repaying him? Giving him free food and a nice place to sleep?" Bakura snorts.

I feel my body trembling. Nalori places a hand on my forearm, shaking her head.

"Bakura, get out of those clothes and go take a shower. Your dinner is in the microwave." She says.

"Did you-"

"Yes."

"Is it-"

She nods.

Bakura nods, turning on his heels and walking out of the room. Though the way he's walking…

_"You'll figure out what I mean when you see him again…" _

Akefia's words come to haunt me all over again. Now, all of a sudden I want to run upstairs where Bakura is and beat the shit out of him for being so damn stupid. But why? He's a dick! He doesn't care about anyone but himself! No…that's a lie. He cares about an asshole who hates him.

"How is Yugi?" Kisara asks Ryou.

"Depressed," Ryou sighs setting his fork down.

"Yugi?"

"He's Yami's and Atem's brother." Amane says. "He's Ryou's butter finger." She smirks.

Ryou blushes. "I can't blame him for being depressed though." He says.

"Akefia will pull through. He's strong." Kisara says.

"That, we have no doubt, Atem's not one to sulk though." Amane points out.  
>"He's sulking?" I ask.<p>

"A bit," Ryou replies.

"Though, definitely not like Yami does." Amane snorts. "I think he's forgotten what happiness is!"

"Why aren't you working with him?" I ask Nalori.

She takes a sip of her tea and sets it down. "He refuses to talk to anyone."

"Oh…"

It's funny the person who laughed and bought me the book from last week is in that much pain? Has he even laughed and smiled around these people?

Nalori stands. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Please, everyone, get to bed some time tonight. I know it's the weekend, but…" she says.

"We will Mama," Amane says. "Kisa and I are going shopping with Anzu anyways."

"Ah, that'll be nice. Do you girls need any money?" Nalori asks.

"No, we've got some. Thanks." Kisara says.

Nalori nods. "Good night then," she says.

"Good night,"

"Just set the plate in the sink," Ryou says, "I'll get them."

"I can help. I say. "I don't mind really."

"You sure? You're a guest." He says.

"I'll be living here for a while. The least I can do is help out." I say grabbing the stopper and stopping the drain. I start to fill the sink up.

"You don't have to wash them by hand. We have a dishwasher." Kisara says pointing to it.

I look at it and shrug. "I'd rather do it by hand."

"Umm…alright then. Well, we're going to clean the rest of the house." Amane says. "You don't have to do any of this."

"I know." I say starting to wash them.

I should hate washing dishes or ay chore really, but I feel I can relax when I do chores. Especially at night when it's quiet. Ryou, Kisara, and Amane have left to clean the other rooms. Do they like cleaning at night too? I'm sure they're not going to go out with the mop and shit right now. Just a tidying up I suppose.

After I'm done with the dishes, I stack them up in the dry rack. I'm not sure why they'd have such a giant dishwasher and a dry rack, but…then again I shouldn't ask such stupid questions. I walk over to the table in the dining room where I put my bags. Nalori said I could choose any room on the second floor in the east wing as they are all guest bedrooms. I grab the bags and my box and start to head upstairs. It hurts a bit because I'm still bandaged up, but I refuse to use the elevator they have.

"Do you need help with that?" Ryou asks as he dusts the stairwell.

"No, it's fine." I say.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

I nod, and head upstairs. It's difficult with all the shit I have, but I manage. I look through the rooms and finally pick one. I walk in and set my things on the large king-sized bed. It has a beautiful dark purple quilt, there's light purple sheets hanging off the wooden frame. The wood is a beautiful red oak. That shit is expensive! I look around to see the dressers match the bed. There's a matching canopy attached to the four wooden posts on the bed. On the other side of the room is two nearly white double doors. I walk over and open it. A walk in closet? There's nothing in here but coat hangers and shelves. I walk out of it and close the doors gently.

I notice another door on the other side of the room and walk into it. My eyes widen at the sight of the bathroom. It's large with a granite countertop and a green tile floor. There's a bathtub that has a sliding glass door and a shower in the corner.

I walk out of the room and start to unpack. There's a dresser right in front of the bed. I suppose I can put my clothes in that for now. And I do just that. I place the box with my phoenix figurine on the table next to the bed. It has a lamp hanging over it. There's also one on the other side as well.

I start to get on the bed, but something catches my eye. I walk over to the other side of the room I stare at the picture on the wall of the bedroom I chose to sleep in. It's a painting of a tiger hiding in the tall grass ready to pounce on an unsuspecting anteloupe.

I hear a growl and I jump, turning around to see Bakura standing in the doorway. I blink as he walks up to the painting and glares at it.

"She just wants to remind me of my torture doesn't she?" he mutters to himself.

"Huh?" I blink.

"The painting." He says.

"I fail to see what you're so angry about, Bakura." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why wouldn't I be angry? The painting is nothing but pouring salt into my wounds." He spits.

"How…?"

"Because I painted it!" he exclaims jerking his finger towards the painting.

My eyes widen. "You did?"

Bakura turns and leans against the wall beside the painting, staring at me. A moment of silence passes between us. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to laugh?" he asks.

"At?"

"Me."

"Why would I do that?" I ask, confused.

"I've already told you why!" he exclaims.

"All you've told me is that you painted the picture." I say.

"Exactly!" he exclaims.

"Why would I laugh at such a beautiful piece of artwork?" I ask.

Bakura just stares at me. "What?"

"I like the painting." I say walking up to it again and touching the glass. I trace the tiger with my finger slowly. "It's amazing." I can feel Bakura's speechless stare. I look at him. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your talents."

"That's not a talent!" he hisses storming out of the room.

The fuck?! I growl, storming out of the room. Bakura's already down the hallway heading into the elevator to the next level. I tackle him to the ground before he gets the chance to enter it. He growls, turning over so he's on his back.

"The fuck?!" he hisses.

"What's your problem?" I demand, pinning his wrists above his head.

"I'm not the one tackling people in their own home!" he exclaims.

"Well it seems that violence is the only way you'll listen to anyone because you sure are acting like everything is fine when it clearly is not." I spit.

I let Bakura go and we both stand up.

"You're one to talk." He spits.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"That's remained to be seen. One can be here psychically, but you're not mentally." He points out.

"Why do you hate your talent?"

"I've already told you it's not a fucking talent!" he explodes.

"Calm down." I say.

"Look, here's the deal: I stay out of your way, you stay out of mine. I've already had to deal with Yami's cry baby shit tonight and-"

"Yami? You saw him tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, I see him just about every night though he doesn't realize it. He just so happened to run into me tonight." Bakura replies.

"Everyone says he's in so much pain, but…"

"Yami's been sulking over Mahad for about two years now. It's getting quite annoying." He spits.

"You shouldn't point fingers when you are accused of similar things, Bakura." I say crossing my arms.

"Oh? How so?"

"I think you know how." I snap.

"I think you like losing your temper around me." He says.

"No, I'd rather not kill you. I have a strong urge to though." I say.

"You wouldn't kill me. I wouldn't' let you." He says.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of. Must I remind you that I nearly strangled you on the first day of school?" I ask.

"And must I remind you that I can fight, and it won't happen again." Bakura snorts.

"Do you take anything seriously?" I spit.

"Depends." Bakura shrugs.

"On?"

"My mood." He smirks. "Funny how Yami and I had a similar conversation." He chuckles, shaking his head. He turns and pushes the button of the elevator. "You coming?" he asks.

"Umm…"

"What? You scared?" he taunts.

I growl. "No! You're the one who said to leave you alone, and besides I-"

"Are scared of elevators." He finishes, getting in. "Oh and I know I said that, but I rather like seeing that fire in your eyes. I haven't seen that in a long time."

"So you want me to come up to see this 'fire'?" I ask.

"And because I find you intriguing." He replies as the elevator doors close.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Whelp, that's the chappie! I hope y'all enjoyed! To the preview! **

**_[Marik's POV]: _**

**_"What do you want to be?" Charlie asks. _**

**_"A giraffe!" I squeal. _**

**_He laughs. "A giraffe? And why do you like giraffes so much? Have you seen one in real life?" he asks. _**

**_I look down. "Well, no, but Anzu showed me a picture of one, and it was so totally Kawaii! *squeee!" I squeal. _**

**_Charlie smiles. "Wanna go see one?" he asks. _**

**_I look at him. "Umm…?" _**

**_"At the zoo. They have several there." He says. "I'll take you there, my treat." _**

**_I jump out of the chair. "Seriously?!" _**

**_"Seriously," he says. _**

**_I do a cartwheel in the middle of Charlie's office and die right there. _**

**_Giraffes baby! *squeeeeeeeeee! Af;kakf;alsfasf _**

**Haha! Review lovelies! **


	6. Chapter 6:Rebound

**Ugh! Y'all need to kick my ass! I haven't updated this in over a month! I'm so sorry! Okay, here's the thing...this story...like okay, it doesn't have a plot. I mean it DOES, but it doesn't. Not sure how to explain it, but I'm setting one up and all. I just have to figure things out. For now I'm going with the flow of things. I mean the shit I'm planning isn't even til later anyways, and this story isn't my most important story. I mean it's a side story, but that doesn't mean I don't care about it because I do. **

**Anyways, so I try my best to get things done and I did promise y'all I'd be writing soon, so I did. *shrugs* In any case, I do hope this chappie is epic. My name focus was the Egyptian spice twins. Haha. Aka the Giraffe and Phoenix! Onward! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard. **

**Chapter Six: Rebound **

[Seto's POV]:

"Home, Mr. Kaiba?" my chauffer, Greg, asks.

I give him a curt nod as I climb into the limo. It's about 3 o' clock in the morning. For someone like me who runs all of the casinos in Japan, takes care of their thirteen year old brother, and goes to school, I have no time for rest.

The drive is silent and peaceful. My headquarters are actually in Tokyo, which takes about forty minutes to get to from my house. I don't mind though. I can easily do work at my house, but I prefer to go to my office. I have to make sure everyone is working like they're supposed to.

Three years ago, Mokuba suggested we build a club right here in Domino City. Personally, I thought it was going to be a big waste of time, but I was wrong. Especially when the famous singer Mai Valentine came. I smirk at the memory.

I circle another word in my word search puzzle. I love testing my mind. I have to keep it sharp. It was the way I was raised. I hear the platter of rain on the roof of the limo and look out the window. It's pouring down. Greg slows down a bit so he can drive better. I hate driving in the rain. Well, better him than me, huh?

As I look out the window I notice someone walking. At a closer examination I notice it's Bakura. "Stop the car," I tell my chauffer. Greg does as commanded and I step out of the car.

"Mr. Kaiba?" he asks opening his door as I get out of the car.

I hold a hand up and walk to the figure shivering on the sidewalk. It's raining so hard the water is rushing down the drains where his feet are. He stares at nothing, rocking back and forth and muttering incohert things. I sigh and jerk him to his feet.

"Come on, dumbass let's go back to my place." I say.

Bakura doesn't make any protest. I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the smell of blood. Guess I'll have to play doctor too. I get him in the car with the help of Greg, much to my displeasure. We arrive back at my house. Mokuba's already-

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba says groggily as I come in the house with Bakura in my arms. "What's Bakura doing here?"

"Go to bed, Mokuba. It's late." I say.

"But…!"

"Don't make me say it again." I warn.

Mokuba sighs. "Alright, but if you want me to help I will."

My eyes soften. "I know."

I take Bakura to my bathroom, fill the tub up, and strip his clothes. I need to change my clothes too, but Bakura is my main concern right now. After all, he's my best friend.

Yes, it sounds strange doesn't it? Many people find me intimidating, often call me a 'robot'. That's what that mutt Joey Wheeler calls me anyways. He doesn't understand. I gently place Bakura in the tub once it's filled. He whimpers as the warm water hits his open wounds. What kind of mess did he get in with Duke _this_ time? I growl as I gently begin to wash him.

Bakura and I do practically everything together. We have more in common than I care to admit, but he's there for me. He makes me see things I would never have seen without his help. Mokuba said he knocks sense into me, I suppose that's true. Now, it's my turn to knock some sense into him.

"One day, you'll be free from him my friend. I promise." I whisper running my shampoo covered fingers through his hair.

XXXXX

"So you're finally awake?" I say flipping the page of my book. Bakura's lying on my bed. I'm sitting in chair with my legs crossed. Only special people get to have my bed. Bakura is one of them.

Bakura groans, sitting up. "S-Seto? What…?"

"You were being a dumbass once again. I found you on the curb." I say. "So what happened this time?"

Bakura looks away.

"Bakura," I say.

He doesn't say anything.

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. "You have to stop this."

"I can't." he whispers.

"You can. You just don't _think_ you can. You buy into this delusion that he loves you, but he doesn't. He's using you! He wants to humiliate you!" I exclaim.

Bakura snaps his head up, his red eyes glaring daggers into me. "You don't understand, Seto! I can't just up and ditch him! I do what I have to do-"

"And for what?!" I shout. "Dammit, Bakura! Stop this! You're going to die!"

"No I won't! Mind your own fucking business, Seto!" he snarls.  
>"You <em>are<em> my business! You're my best friend! You know how hard it is for me to trust people. I can't…I don't know what I'd do without you. Please, Bakura, stop this. He's not worth it. You deserve so much better. Why can't you see that?!" I exclaim.

Bakura looks down running his nails over his cut wrist. "I love him, Seto." He whispers.

"He doesn't love you though. If he did, he wouldn't have done what he did." I spit.

Bakura glares at me. "You just don't understand him, Seto. He's…he's just going through a lot…" he mutters looking away.

I snort. "Do you actually believe that?"

"I think I'd know him more than anyone else!" he spits.

I chuckle humourlessly. "No, you _think_ you know him. He's a two-faced, lying-"

Suddenly, I'm knocked backwards, Bakura punches me in the face. I growl, flipping us over and pinning his wrist above his head. He's in a fragile state still, so it's not hard to outmaunver him. He bucks under me trying to throw me off, but I keep a firm grip on him.

"You need to open your eyes and see the truth before it's too late. I refuse to lose you over that fucking bastard, Bakura!" I hiss.

"Shut up!" he screams, continue to thrash under me. "He's not an asshole! He's amazing, and sweet! He loves me and I love him! You're just jealous!"

"Jealous?" I laugh. "I think not."

"You are! You're angry because I've found someone and you haven't! You say you don't want anyone, but you do!" he exclaims.

"You haven't found anyone." I tell him, standing up. "You found a nightmare."

XXXXXXXXX

[Malik's POV]:

It's been a week since I've been here. Nalori suggested that I take the first week to get used to everyone. Besides Bakura, I don't' really have much of a problem with everyone else. Ryou often goes to Yugi's house, and Bakura is never around. The girls go shopping and do all that weird girl shit, so I'm usually at the house by myself.

During my times alone here, I have explored the house. Nalori told me it was fine as long as I kept out of everyone's room. I had no desire to go in anyone's room. The house is simply amazing. I wished I could afford something like this, no…not even this. I just want a place that I can be proud of, not the run down piece of shit I stay in. Though, it's much better than where I used to live. I shudder at the memory.

"Good morning, dear." Nalori says walking into the kitchen where I'm sitting drinking some tea. "How are you?"

"Fine," I shrug.

"That's good." Nalori says going over to the stove to make breakfast. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit," I admit.

"Well, that's good because I was planning on cooking a lot." She says, starting doing just that.

"Do you need any help?" I ask.

"No, it's fine dear, really." She says. "It won't take any time to whip this batch of eggs, grits, sausage, and pancakes up."

"Don't you think that's a bit much for Kisara, Amane, Ryou, you, and me?" I ask.

She laughs. "No because Bakura and Akefia will want some too."

"Bakura's not here, Mama." Amane says skipping in the room and sitting across from me. "And Kefi doesn't get up until 5." She snorts.

Nalori flips a pancake and turns to her daughter. "Where is Bakura then?"

"Seto texted me, said he's with him." Is the reply.

"Seto?" I blink.

"Seto Kaiba." Kisara says walking into the kitchen and sitting down beside her cousin.

I give them a puzzling look.

"He doesn't know who that is, guys." Ryou sighs coming in as well.

"Oh, right." Amane mutters. "Okay, well, he's basically this really rich brat who owns all of the casinos in the country." She says.

"Amane!" Nalori says.

"What, Mama?" she asks.

"Seto Kaiba is not a brat. He's done much good for Bakura, and you know it." Nalori says. "Now make yourself useful you three and help me set the table."

I stand up to help, but Nalori points her finger down. "Sit,"

I sigh and do as I'm told. After they set the table, we begin to eat.

"Seto Kaiba is Bakura's best friend." Ryou says. "He's a bit intimidating, but he really cares about Bakura. He has a thirteen year old brother named Mokuba. He comes over sometimes."

"Mokuba's a joy to have." Nalori says.

"He really is." Kisara smiles.

"It's good for Bakura to have a friend." Amane says. "I mean…especially since…well…"

An eerie silence fills the air. It's rather suffocating everyone's so hush-hush about it.

"Why didn't you call me down for breakfast, Mama?" Akefia asks breaking the silence. He plops down beside of me and loads his plate up with everything. Shit, is that five pancakes?!

"And miss your reaction when the food is gone?" his mother snorts, picking up a sausage link from the platter in the center of the table. "I think not!"

"You're supposed to be nice to me! I'm injured!" he pouts.

Nalori just rolls her eyes.

Akefia looks over at me. "Hey, Mal." He says.

"Hey," I say.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" he asks stabbing two pancakes with his fork and devouring half of it in a single bite!

"Not really," I mutter looking away.

Akefia puts a hand on my shoulder. "I think it's time for you to talk to Mama, don't you?" he asks.

I look over at Nalori then at Akefia. Should I? Can I really open myself up to someone I've only known a week? I came here to get help. Sure, I was more or less threatened to, but I know deep down I need the help.

"I-I don't know…" I mutter looking down.

"You can do it, Malik." Ryou says. I look up at the boy. He smiles at me. "Everyone is scared sometimes, but we have to face that fear. Besides, all of us are behind you."

"He's right." Kisara says. "Auntie Nalori is a great psychologist. You'll be fine."

"We'll go slow, Malik." Nalori says. "I won't pressure you into anything. I promise."

I close my eyes. "I-alright…" I sigh, giving in.

"We'll start after clean-up." she says.

After we clean up the kitchen, we head to Nalori's private office. It's on the second floor on the west wing. There are two ways to get to the three levels of the house: the stairs and the elevator. I'm afraid of elevators, so we opted the stairs.

The office had blue carpet, a mini-fridge, two chairs, tables next to the chairs, and a large oak desk with a computer on it. Nalori pulls some sort of large phone.

"That sure is a large phone." I chuckle.

"It's a tablet, actually. I keep my notes on it." She replies.

"Oh," I say.

She opens the mini-fridge and pulls out two drinks. She sets one down on the table. "Want one?" she asks handing me the drink.

I look at it.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's good." She says.

I nod, and take the drink. "Thank you," I say.

She nods and sits down in her chair. "Alright, we can do this however you want, Malik. As I said downstairs, I'm not going to force you to talk about anything you don't want to, but I do want to figure things out so I can help you. Luckily, I know a bit of what's going on." She says.

"How?" I ask, opening the drink and taking a sip. It tastes pretty good. I turn the can in my hand. _Dr. Pepper. _Hmm. I'll have to get some more of this. I'm sure Marik would like it. Though, he probably shouldn't drink it…

"Ishizu and I had a talk before you came here." Nalori says. "She just gave me the brief description."

I nod, shifting in my seat. I'm beyond nervous.

"Set your drink down and close your eyes." She says.

I do as she says. I notice as I put the drink down my hand is shaking. Why can't I calm myself down? Dammit to hell!

"Sit back and close your eyes." She says.

I force myself back and close my eyes. When I close my eyes all I see is this black cloud with swirling red. Blood red. The cloud turns into fangs, ready to devour me. I jolt, my eyes shooting open.

"Clear your mind, Malik." She says softly. "Don't think of anything."

I growl, but I try to do as she says. I hear his voice echoing through my mind. I can hear Nalori's voice soothing me. I take a few deep breaths and open my eyes. All is calm.

"Every session we will begin with some breathing exercises." She says. "It will calm your mind."

I nod.

"Since this is our first session, let's get to know each other. I will start." Nalori says. "My name is Nalori Rachael King. I was born right here in Domino City, Japan on August 16th 1974. I am a widow with five children and I raise my sixteen year old niece as well. I have a PH.D in psychology. I have been working in this field for about fifteen years. I love adventures, before my husband died he and I would go on adventures all over the world together. I had a brother who was four years year than I, but he died when he was sixteen. I love to paint and collect things, hence why you see so many cabinets full of things around the house. Alright, it's your turn now."

"I-" I start. What the hell am I supposed to say?

"Start with something simple, like telling me your name." she says.

"But you already know my name." I say.

"Yes, but you knew mine as well. We are introducing ourselves. We have to get a feel of each other so I will know what path I should take. There are many different versions and directions I could go with your healing, Malik." Nalori says.

I take a deep breath. "My name is Malik Ishtar." I say.

"You don't have a middle name then?" she asks.

"No, none of us do." I reply.

She nods. "Are you aware of what your name means?" she asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"But you don't feel like a king, do you?" she asks.

"No, not really." I mutter looking away.

"Do not feel ashamed of how you feel. It is not your fault." She says gently, typing something on the…what was it? A tablet?

I don't say anything. What is there to say? I hate this. I hate how I can't get over this stupid bullshit. I hate how everything reminds me of that bastard. Even my own name. I clench my fists in my lap.

"Take a swallow of your drink and relax." She says.

I obey, closing my eyes and filling my mouth with the cold sweet taste. I let it sit in my mouth for a moment before swallowing. Most people take such things for granted. I don't. I take nothing for granted.

"Now let's continue. Tell me how old you are and your birthday.

"I'm seventeen. My birthday is December 23rd." I say.

"Aww! You and Marik were almost Christmas babies!" she beams.

Huh?

She chuckles. "Forgive me, Malik. I forget. Christmas is a Christian holiday. I'm a Christian, so we celebrate Christmas here. It's celebrated on December 25th to celebrate the birth of Jesus. Our Lord and Saviour." She says.

I nod slowly, still clueless as to what she's talking about.

"Though, there are other holidays we celebrate as well. As Akefia and Koranna believe in the same religion that you do." She says.

"It's good to be so open-minded about things." I say.

"One has to be when dealing in this field. I respect anyone as long as they give me the same respect. Something I won't tolerate though is someone harming my children. They are my world." Nalori says.

"Aren't you worried I'm going to hurt them?" I mutter looking down.

"No," she replies.

I look up at her. "Why?"

"Because I trust you. I know that deep down you are not meaning to do what you do. You're afraid, you're angry, and you're confused. I want to help you. I want to get you to a point where you can look at yourself in the mirror and say: "My name is Malik Ishtar, and I am happy."" She says.

I look at her for a long moment. "I don't…" I look away.

Nalori walks over to me and puts two fingers under my chin so our eyes meet. "You can. You have to believe in yourself. I know it hurts. I know you're afraid. I know you think no one understands, but I'm here for you. Even if I don't understand everything you have been through I can help you, not just because it's my job, but because I want to. I am not getting paid for this. I owe you for saving my son's life. You have to believe things will get better, and you have to be willing to fight. Will you do that, Malik? Will you tell your fears, "Fuck you, you're not getting the best of me!"? Will you cross this swaying bridge over a boiling pit of lava filled with crocodiles and sharks?" she asks.

I look into her eyes for a long moment. Can I trust her? Can I truly trust someone to let them in? Can I trust her to let her help me? Or do I close the door? The last time I tried to get help, it failed. The man, he didn't care about me. He just wanted the money…what little we had.

"Yes," I whisper, barely able to contain the crack in my voice. I can feel my tears stinging my eyes. Here it comes, the slap.

My eyes widen when Nalori pulls me into her arms. She's careful of my back. I tense a moment then relax in her hold.

"I'm glad. We'll take things slow like I said, sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you anymore. We'll get to the bottom of your pain." She whispers.

I nod against her chest. She pulls us away after a while. "Now then, I think that's enough for today. You did well, but I don't want to do too-"

"No, no it's okay, we can continue." I say.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" she asks.

I nod. "I want to get better. I want to be there for my brother. I know we're not doing this together, but…I feel like we are. I want to…be happy." I say.

Nalori smiles. "Then let's get started."

XXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

"Are you ready, hun?" Anzu calls from downstairs. I stayed the night at her house last night. Malik's been at Bakura's for a week! The only time I see him is at school! Why can't I go to Bakura's and run my fingers through that gorgeous bunny hair?

Today, I'm finally going to meet Charlie! I'm so excited! Mai had to do some modeling this week in France, so she couldn't come with me, but Anzu said she would! I'm so excited! I just hope Charlie is as amazing as they claim he is. I mean the fact he's flying here from America for a year to help…_me _is such an honour! I must be special. Wait, of course, I'm special. *scoffs*

"I can't decide which set of earrings to wear, Anzu!" I call.

I hear the click of the doorknob indicating it's opening. My best friend walks over to me. I'm standing in front of a large mirror above the granite counter top. I have three pairs of earrings with the matching bracelets, necklaces, tongue ring, bellybutton ring, and make up out. Yes, everything of mine has to be matching. Hunny, if you're going to go somewhere you need to look like a prize, not a disguise.

"Well, let's see you have on your black giraffe dress with the spiked boots." Anzu says. "So, here, wear the blue earrings. They'll match perfectly!" she beams.

"Would that bracelet be alright with my bracelets?" I ask pointing to a charm bracelet. It has all kinds of cute little animals on it! *squeee!

"Of course!" Anzu says. She looks at my arm for a moment. "Do you ever take those things off?"

"Just to shower and sleep." I reply putting my earrings in.

"Do you like to wear them?" she asks.

I shrug. "It's part of my culture. My father was a dick, but I love Egypt. It's my home. I miss it." I say as I apply my make-up and touch up my khol.

"Oh…" Anzu says sadly.

I place my massacara down and turn to face my best friend. "I can't lie about that, Anzu. I do miss Egypt. I always will miss Egypt. It's like if you moved somewhere you'd miss Japan right? Well, the same thing applies to me. Though, I can't deny that I feel at ease here. I mean I have wonderful friends, and now I'm finally going to get things figured out. My brother is getting the help he deserves. I can't deny that things are looking up for my family and me, but I wished I was back in Egypt." I say.

Anzu smiles, hugging me. I hug her back. After a moment or so we pull away. "I know you do. I'm just glad I was able to meet you. You've changed my life so much. Thanks to you, I finally got over my crush with Yami, and I'm able to live my dream as a dancer." She says.

"You did that on your own, Anzu." I say, turning to face the mirror again. "You're a beautiful girl. One day, you'll find someone who will pick you up out of the room full of gems and find you the most beautiful."

"You always know just what to say to me, Mare." Anzu says.

"It's a gift." I say. I apply the last of my make-up and turn to face her. "How do I look?"

She whistles. "Beautiful, baby!"

"Umm duh!" I scoff.

She laughs. "Let's go silly."

We arrive at a rather small house about ten to fifteen minutes later. "Why are we here?" I ask as Anzu parks her car in the driveway.

"This is where Charlie stays when he's in Japan. He doesn't like big houses." Anzu says. "Don't worry, it looks much bigger on the inside."

I nod and Anzu knocks on the door. A few moments later a man with short jet black hair with green bangs covering his right eye, a lip ring, tight blue shirt with metal rings along the front so you could see his abs, and skinny jeans came to the door.

"Anzu, my darling! Kisses! Muah! Muah!" the man says as the give each other 'air kisses'. "How have you been? Oh you must be little Marik! I'm Charlie Jackson." He says holding out his hand. I notice his nails are done with beautiful tips of blue and silver! Oooo! "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

I smile, taking his hand. "Likewise."

"Come in, come in!" he says turning to walk in. "Don't be shy. Marik, I hope you're not allergic to cats, sweetheart! I have three of them I just _have_ to have when I come to Japan!"

"No, I love cats!" I beam. "I always wanted one."

"I've been fine, Charlie. I can't stay long though, I have work." Anzu says.

Charlie sighs. "Is that so? Well, what time will you be picking this cutie pie up?" he asks.

"I get off at two tonight." Anzu replies. "I can pick Marik up during my break though."

"I'll take care of him." Charlie says.

"Are you sure? I don't want to-"

"Nonsense!" Charlie says waving her off. He walks up to her and hugs her. "You be a good little bear, okay? I love you! Tell Seto I said 'hey'! And please give him kisses for me! He is such a doll!"

Anzu laughs as they pull away. "I don't think he'd like that too much, Charlie."

Charlie snorts. "Well, off you go. Be safe." He says.

"Will do." She says. She turns to me. "You can do this, Mare. I know you can."

I smile. "Thank you, Anzu."

She half jogs over to me and embraces me tightly then kisses me on the cheek. "Bye!" she says before leaving.

"Well, then would you like something to eat or drink, Marik?" Charlie asks.

"Well, Anzu and I went out to eat before we came here, but some water would be alright." I reply.

"Coming right up!" he says skipping into the kitchen. He comes back with two glasses of water and sets them on the table in front of the recliners. "Don't be shy, sugar. Sit! Sit!" he says doing just that in his recliner.

I sit in mine and shift. Oooo! Coozy! I grab my water and place it on the table beside of me, taking a sip.

"It is so nice to finally meet you. I have heard so many stories about you. You're as beautiful as they say you are." Charlie says.

I blush. "T-thank you."

"Aww! Why are you blushing?" he asks. I don't reply. "Aww! You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, no I do…it's just that I haven't been called beautiful before. I mean except by Anzu and Mai." I reply.

Charlie nods and pulls out a tablet. I so want one of those things. I bet they cost like…what do they use here again? Yen? Yeah, it'd cost a lot of yen. Ha, yen. I like that word. I start to laugh.

"What's so funny? Charlie asks.

"S-sorry." I laugh. "I just…I get these random moments where I think of things and start laughing, ever do that?" I ask.

Charlie looks up from the tablet and rolls his eyes. "I was the class clown in school."

"Have you always…you know…."

"Been a drag queen?" he asks.

I nod.

"Yup! I was born fabulous and I shall remain fabulous. I've been picked on and tease, but ain't nobody gonna tell me how to live my life. I'm happy where I am today. I'm happily married to the man of my dreams, I have a beautiful daughter, my cats, and a wonderful job and friends. I couldn't ask for a better life." Charlie says.

"You're married? That's wonderful!" I beam.

"Yes, his name is David. He owns a designer cooperation in New York City." He says.

"Wow! I bet that place is huge!" I gasp.

"It is." Charlie laughs. "You can't even drive! It's terrible!"

I laugh. "Sounds it!"

"Well then, that's enough about me. Let's talk about you! Have you always been this gorgeous or did someone pick you from a set of gems?" he asks.

"Both?" I grin.

Charlie chuckles. "Good answer. So tell me a bit about yourself, Marik."

"Hmm okay, well, my name is Marik Ishtar. I'm seventeen and go to Domino City High. I have a twin brother named Malik, and older sister named Ishizu and an adoptive older brother named Odion. I love to ride my motorcycle. Malik and I race them all the time, and it's so much fun! I love to dress up and go to clubs. My best friends are Mai and Anzu." I say.

"Wow, so who's the older twin?" Charlie asks.

"Malik." I reply.

"What do you want to be?" Charlie asks.

"A giraffe!" I squeal.

He laughs. "A giraffe? And why do you like giraffes so much? Have you seen one in real life?" he asks.

I look down. "Well, no, but Anzu showed me a picture of one, and it was so totally Kawaii! *squeee!" I squeal.

Charlie smiles. "Wanna go see one?" he asks.

I look at him. "Umm…?"

"At the zoo. They have several there." He says. "I'll take you there, my treat."

I jump out of the chair. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously," he says.

I do a cartwheel in the middle of Charlie's 'office' and die right there.

Giraffes baby! *squeeeeeeeeee! Af;kakf;alsfasf

Charlie laughs. "You are just too cute for words!"

We head out to the zoo. The whole way there I was flipping feels in a cotton pan! It takes us about twenty minutes to arrive. Charlie pays for admission and we walk in. I see people curl their lips in disgust at us. Some of them call us names.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Marik." He says as we walk down the pathway to get to the animals.

"I don't." I say.

"It bothers you though." He says.

I walk up to the display map to see where the giraffes are. "Okay, they're in section U-2, so that's all the way over there." I mutter using my finger to trace the lines. "Well, I suppose we could look at the other cute animals." I say.

"Yes, we can." Charlie says and we start to head to see the other animals. "You didn't answer my question, Marik."

"Which was?" I ask knowing exactly what it was.

"When people call you names does it bother you?" Charlie asks, stopping.

I stop too. "Sometimes," I shrug. "I mean what can I really do about it? I am who I am. I'm more worried about my brother." I say.

We start walking again. "You mean your twin right? Tell me about him." He says.

"Well, I mean he's very overprotective of me. I mean okay, the first day of school there was this hot…and I'm talking about drop dead gorgeous sex bunny in my first class, which is algebra right? Okay, well, of course, I'm going to tell this sexy bunny how I feel because I'm not ashamed of anything, but he just goes off the deep end about how he doesn't want me. Then, of course, that has Malik blowing a fuse and he almost strangled the bunny." I say.

"I see. It seems your brother has some anger issues build up inside of him, but it's not directed towards anyone who he's lashing out at." Charlie says. "How does it make you feel when he snaps like that?"

"Scared," I admit.

"Do you think he'd hurt you?" Charlie asks.

We stop in front of the monkeys. They're just so cute! I watch them a bit before I speak. "No, I mean…I trust my brother, he just…I mean the way he gets. I want to help him, but I know he thinks I'm too weak." I sigh.

Charlie places a hand on my shoulder. "That's not it at all, Marik. I think your brother loves you very dearly, and wants you to be happy."

I move away from the fence. "I want him to be happy too." I whisper.

A while later of seeing the different animals and chatting about random things we finally get to the giraffes. I stand there, awestricken by them.

"O-M-R." I gasp watching them. They're too far away to touch, but seeing them in real life is a blessing from the gods.

"They're amazing aren't they?" Charlie asks.

"They really are!" I squeal.

"Just be patient and one will come up to you." He says.

My feels are already jumbling up inside of me ready to implode and take me whole!

A few moments later, a baby giraffe looks over at us. She looks back at her mother then takes a shaky step towards Charlie and me.

"That's it, little one." I say softly. "You can do it."

The giraffe takes more wobbly steps until it reaches us. Charlie backs away a bit and I put my hand through the fence. The baby giraffe sniffs it a bit then licks it. I laugh a bit. "Hey, that tickles."

The giraffe nudges my hand and I pet her. She's so soft! I look up to see the mama looking over at me. I smile at her and continue to pet the baby.

"This is amazing, Charlie. Thank you so much." I beam.

"You're welcome. It's best to relax and talk. I like to take my patients out and do things with them. It makes things easier." He says.

I nod, continuing to pet the giraffe. "Makes sense."

A while later we have to leave. I couldn't pull away from the giraffes. How could I?! I even got to pet the mama! Though, she was a bit harder to pet, but still! Charlie and I took lots and lots of pictures! I can't wait to show Mal! *squeee!

Charlie and I sit at a coffee shop, which is just right up the road from the zoo.

"I'm glad you had fun today, Marik. Though, I am glad the giraffes were so far out! You would have never looked at the other animals!" he laughs, taking a sip of his coffee.

I laugh as well. "You're probably right. I wished I could have taken that little one home, but I know she needs to be with her mother." I say.

"You're right. You really do love animals, don't you?" he asks.

"I do. I want to do something with them one day." I say.

"Oh, like what?" Charlie asks.

I shrug. "Not sure. I mean maybe a vet or something?"

"Well, I think you'd make an excellent vet. You can do it. You just have to believe in yourself." He says.

I smile. "I know, I just…I want to get Malik better." I say looking down into my water.

"Marik," Charlie says placing a hand on top of mine. I look up at him. "Malik is getting the help he needs. I know you're worried about him, but you have to focus on yourself as well. You also have problems you need to address and face. Malik needs someone there with him. He needs to know you're on this path to recovery with him."

"I…but I'm fine. I mean I don't snap and I don't…"

"You're not fine, Marik." Charlie says. "Do you not think I noticed what you did today at the zoo?"

"Huh?"

"For example, when we were watching the tigers, you were fine until the crowd started coming. I know you still wanted to watch them, but you refused to." He says.

"That doesn't make sense. I don't have a problem with people, I go to clubs all the time." I say.

"It is different." He says.

"How?" I ask.

"Well, it's like this, Marik. In a club, you're not really yourself. You are, but you're not. It's dark with flashing lights. No one is paying attention to you. They're in the heat of the music, but at a zoo the animal is the center of attention, and someone behind you is going to notice how different you are. You fear that someone will make fun of you. You may be used to it, but it still hurts." Charlie says.

I sigh. "It's not going to change, Charlie. No one is going to accept it. I've accepted that fact and moved on. I want Malik to be happy. I want him to forget about protecting me because one day, he's going to mess with the wrong person and I'll…I'll…" I swallow thickly, tears ready to fall. I can't. I can't do it. If I lose Malik…I know he's strong, but…

"Nalori King and I will do everything we can to help you boys out. No matter what, before I leave to go back home, I promise you will have made a difference in your life." Charlie says. "But, you have to help me to help you. You have to know what you want out of life and accept the help you need. Malik has, it's time for you to focus on you, Marik. You have to get your own help so you can help your brother. He needs you and you need him."

I nod. "I-I'll try." I mutter.

Charlie smiles. "That's all you can do, sugar. That's all you can do."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Well, that was a fun chappie! Again, sorry for the delay! I'll update this ASAP! Now to the preview! **

**_[Yami's POV]: _**

**_I sit on the swings in the park. It's a bit windy, but nothing I can't handle. I close my eyes, swinging slightly. I hope Malik comes. He and I have been talking in school a bit here and there. He seems so lonely. I want to be his friend. I'm not sure why. I should just leave him alone. Everyone says he's dangerous. I hear them. The way they laugh at him. I know he can hear them. And Marik, I know they talk about him as well, but I won't let them get away with it! _**

**_I swing higher, feeling the warmth of the sun and the breeze in my hair. The fall weather is amazing. Doing this reminds me so much of Mahad. I feel tears sting my eyes. I hate this. I hate how I can't do simple things I used to do because it reminds me of my lover. I slow down and bury my face into my hands. _**

**_"What, get too scared to jump?" I hear a familiar voice snort. _**


End file.
